Return My Love
by Salentria
Summary: Silvaria, a dazeling and beautiful planet. Hiei gazes up at the bright star in the sky every night. Blaze dreams of him every night. Her brother tries his hardest to reunite the two so that his little sister is happy once again. HOC Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

The princess stood on the balcony in her room and looked over the town, the city that was the capital. A deep sadness filled her bright grey eyes. A small breeze played with her brown locks. Her hair was past her shoulder blades and a dark brown color and it was extremely wavy.

Blaze felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Hiei…"

"My sister… What troubles you again tonight?"

Blaze turned to look at her older brother. He had midnight blue hair that he kept in a braid that fell down to his waist. His eyes were a piercing grey and would be like Blaze's if it weren't for the deep sadness held within hers. He was tall, way taller than her, and was now 19 and soon to take the throne as king, without a bride.

Blaze ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. She did that all the time when he asked her that same question, but never told him. He never forced her to tell him, though he wanted to know what pained his sister so much.

Blaze cried silently. After a while Blaze pulled away from her brother and looked up at him. "Brother… while I was asleep, I traveled to another world. My mind lived another life on a planet called Earth. I was someone else but with the same name. I lived a terrible life that held some happiness in the end." She stared at the ground as more tears fell.

The Prince pulled her close to comfort her. "Shhh… you don't have to finish if you don't want to."

Blaze shook her head. "I'm going to finish telling you…" She paused only to fell herself be moved to where she was sitting on her brothers lap looking at him. He had sat on her large bed.

He nodded, concern written all over his face.

"I fell in love with someone there… a demon. I loved him deeply and I still do. We had gotten married… and on our way to out honeymoon… I started coming back. All I heard was someone calling my name… Then everyone started to disappear. I lost my Hiei… my love… my husband… That is why I'm like the way I am now… I have dreams about him. I had dreams about the others. The others don't remember me at all, only Hiei. We promised never to forget each other. But… but…" She cried into her brother's chest. "I can never see him again! I can never see the one who I married… I hate it! I want to see him again! Even… even if it's only for a little while… I want to see him…"

An idea filled the Prince's eyes. "Don't worry my sister… I will find a way for you to see your love."

Blaze looked at her brother through the tears in her eyes. "R-really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Now go to sleep. I want you to be well rested. Tomorrow we both go to the carnival."

Blaze nodded. She got off of his lap and he left after planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams sister…"

He left and Blaze went under the warm covers only to fall into a Hiei filled sleep. He was the only thing she saw, but she didn't cry. She hoped her brother would find a way for her to see Hiei again, even if it was for a short amount of time.

Hiei stared at the black star filled sky. Thoughts of Blaze filled his mind. He looked at the ring on his finger and the took something out of his pocket. It was Blaze's ring.

The white Makai tiger walked over to her owner. _Master Hiei… Are you thinking of her again?_

Hiei stared at the tiger for a moment before looking at the sky. Leli and Hiei were the only ones who remembered Blaze.

"It's been 6 months already and I still can't forget her. She haunts me… I miss her Leli…"

The tiger sat next to her owner. _"I know Master… Do you still feel her?"_

Hiei stared at a bright star in the sky. "I do… and whenever I stare at that one star shining brightly in the sky… I feel her presence. I know she's alive… I know I'll see her again… I just don't know when and it kills me inside to not see her or hear her voice or feel her touch."

The white tiger seemed to smile. _"Don't worry Master Hiei… You will see her one day… And you two will be together again…"_ And with that the tiger walked away towards the palace of Spirit world.

Hiei continued to stare at the bright stare that was Silvaria. "Blaze… I love you… and I always will…"

"_I love you and I always will…"_

**There you go… The Prologue. Please review! **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

Blaze slowly opened her eyes. The sun had not yet risen, for royalty must always rise before the sun in Silvaria.

The Princess started to do her morning rituals.

When she put on her light dress that was silver and had no sleeves, she put her shoes for going out into town. They were silver shoes (think of the shoes Miaka wears in the beginning theme of the first season in Fushigi Yugi… if you don't know what that is… "Do a damn Google search!" Foamy rules! Random I know... Sorry… Going back now…)

There was a knock on the door. Blaze turned away from the balcony. "Come in brother."

Her door opened and her brother smiled. "Let's go eat and then we'll leave for the carnival."

Blaze nodded and walked to the door. The sun still had not risen, and it would not for a little longer.

The two siblings walked down the halls of the large palace. Blaze's arm was intertwined with her brothers.

"Kei, have you found anything yet?"

Her brother laughed. "Not yet my dear sister, but I swear I'll try my hardest today to find out. I'm going to go see the dragon elder today while you're out."

Blaze nodded and stared straight ahead. "I had another dream about him last night. He was staring at our planet. It's merely a star when you look at it from Earth. Leli was with him for a while. I was standing there, I could hear their conversation, and I could feel everything in the dream. I could feel the soft grass tickling my bare feet, the wind kissing my face and playing with my hair. I almost felt that if I reached out and touched Hiei… I would be able to feel him…"

Kei smiled. Her powers were developing, and he must talk with the dragon elder about that as well.

They got to the dining hall and sat near each other as they ate.

When they finished their meal Blaze stood up quickly. Even if she was greatly depressed, she had to be happy for the people, and the Dragon Carnival always made Blaze happy.

The two siblings left with smiles. Blaze ran out of the palace gates smiling at the guards when she passed. Kei caught up with her quickly and they went to a hill to over look the city as the sun rose.

When the sun hit the city, the city burst with sound. The carnival had started. The buildings sparkled as the sun cast its light on them. The city sparkled brightly as if smiling. On this day, the city itself seemed to come alive. Dragons, humans, elves, and fairies alike came to the capital to celebrate this day. It was the day that the dragons found Silvaria; Kei and Blaze's very ancestors.

Blaze and Kei left quickly for the city. They got there in a matter of minutes and were instantly met by people, dragons, elves and fairies.

A few of Blaze's childhood friends came running towards her. Kei smiled down at his little sister. "I will see you at your performance tonight."

Blaze nodded and watched him disappear into the crowd heading for the dragon elder's house at the edge of the city. She turned to her friends with a smile.

There was a dragon girl in her humanoid form. She had soft brown optics and long dark green hair. She was slightly pale, but that was only normal for her family. She was around 5'' 7'. She was wearing traditional Chinese robes that an elder dragon woman made in a shop of hers in the middle of town. She had dark green dragon wings on her back. Her name was Kitalina. Blaze and the others of their group called her Lina for short.

The other was an elf. He had short spiky blue hair with long bangs on the sides of his face. He had ice blue optics that seemed to hold deadly secrets when they only held happy memories and wisdom in magick. He was around 5'' 9' and wore the traditional elf clothing for special occasions like this one. They consisted of a pair of loose forest colored pants and a white tunic along with soft soled shoes. His name was Tatsu.

The other was a fairy. The fairy had beautiful small wings for its body, long red hair that went to his feet and wore similar clothing to Tatsu only different colors and had bright purple optics. He had a brilliant smile and was always there for Blaze. He fit in the palm of Blaze's hand, which was one of his favorite spots other than her shoulder. His name was Gin.

All three of them were training to be in the Blaze's personal fleet. They only needed three more days of training before they were initiated.

They met with hugs and a peck on the cheek from Gin. They set off to look at all the stands and watch the shows.

That night

Tatsu, Lina and Gin dragged Blaze to the elder's hut on the outskirts of the city. The sun was starting to set and that meant it was almost time for Blaze to perform. She would perform near the forest where people were gathering already on the hill and at the base of the hill around the small area where she would dance.

Gin went in with Blaze. Tatsu and Lina stayed outside waiting.

Gin started to use his magick on her.

"I'm nervous Gin…"

"No worry much Princess. You do well tonight." He made the outfit twist and turn here and there so it was snug on her.

He used his magick to put a white ribbon in her hair at the nape of her neck. She smiled at her friend. "Thank you Gin…"

"Gin here to help Princess!"

The dress was silver and was tight on her upper body. It flowed down straight in a waterfall of silver. There was a slit on her left side that went up to her waist to show the short white shorts underneath. She wore no shoes. There were two silver anklets on her each ankle.

Two silver bracelets adorned her wrists. The Princess and the fairy left the hut.

Tatsu stared at Blaze. He smirked. "Looks like you actually grew a body!"

Lina smirked while Blaze glared.

They all cringed. "Since when was your glare so deadly?" Lina looked slightly shocked.

Blaze stiffened. She looked up at the sky where a bright star smiled down on her. Earth.

Blaze held back her tears and started to walk away.

The three looked at each other in worry before following Blaze. They all went to the front of the crowd.

They sat on the ground in the front while Blaze continued walking to the front gracefully. She turned towards the people and saw her brother smiling brightly. She was a knowing look in his eyes. He knew something she didn't and wanted to know what it was. But that would have to wait until later.

The young girl stood straight. She stuck her right leg out to the side and moved her upper body and turned her head so she was looking at the ground. Her hands were hovering over her heart and her eyes closed. She waited for the soft tunes of the flute and violin to play for a little while.

As the tunes were heard in harmony her eyes snapped open and widened as she felt a familiar presence. She brought her right leg in a semi circle as she started the traditional silver dragon dance.

Her eyes searched the crowd for a certain person.

She started at the front and ended at the very top of the hill where she saw what she was looking for. Their eyes locked and she stared at him in happiness as she danced.

Blaze didn't notice the pain starting to form in between her shoulder blades. When ever she had to twirl or do a graceful flip for the dance, the eye contact broke for only a moment.

The people gasped as she jumped into the air with her head tilted back and her hair flying. Silver dragon wings sprouted from her back and they kept her in the air for a moment. Blaze lowered her head and lowered herself. She touched the ground and smiled at the people.

They cheered and clapped happily. They were all smiling. They were all proud of their Princess.

Blaze was gazing at the man on the top of the hill. Kei came up to her. He smiled down at her and took her shoulders. She looked at him. "Go see him…"

Blaze nodded and ran off. She jumped into the air and flew towards the man. Everyone turned to see who it was. Blaze's wings disappeared at her whim and she fell into the man's strong arms.

She cried softly into his chest. The moonlight fell on the two. "How? How are you here?"

"Your brother and the dragon elders summoned me for tonight. They are looking for a way for us to be together. I will talk with Koenma about going to different worlds." His voice was music to the girl's ears. She looked up at him with a smile and tears of joy flowing down her face.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again Hiei…"

The kajihenge smiled ever so slightly. "I was the same… I knew you were still alive, but I couldn't feel you on Earth anymore. But the star… It was this planet wasn't it?"

Blaze nodded with a smile. "I saw you last night… I saw you looking at Silvaria and talking with Leli. I saw the ring. I couldn't believe the ring stayed with you."

Hiei pulled away from his koi and pulled the said ring from his pocket. He slipped it onto her finger. "You're mine and always will be no matter what planet you live on."

There were "awwww's" heard from below.

The two looked down to see everyone had witnessed what was said and done.

Blaze blushed and looked at Hiei with a smile. "Well it seems as if my people know of it now as well…"

Hiei shrugged. "I want everyone to know you're mine…"

"Then kiss her already you dumbass!" A guy yelled it from near where Blaze was only moments ago.

Hiei glared at the guy for a moment before looking at Blaze in the eye.

She looked into his crimson optics.

"Looks like it's like our wedding day all over…"

"Without Koenma as our priest and our friends by our sides." Blaze smiled.

Hiei leaned in towards Blaze. They both closed their eyes and their lips met.

They pulled away and Blaze opened her eyes slowly. She stared at him with a smile. "How much longer do you have here until you leave?"

Hiei looked up at the stars where Earth shone brightly. "They said I have a few hours here."

Blaze looked back at her brother and saw him, and her friends along with the guards ushering the people back into the city. She looked back at Hiei. "Well… do you want to stay here for the rest of the time or do you want to come to the palace?"

Hiei held her close. "Let's stay here…"

Blaze nodded and buried her face in his chest.

They lay down on the hill. Hiei was lying on his back with an arm around her waist protectively. She was lying on her side with an arm draped over his chest and her leg over his. His cloak was covering both of them from the chilly night.

Blaze moved herself after a while so she could look at her koi. "No one remembers me…" She hadn't asked it. She stated it as a fact because no matter how she saw the others in her dreams, they always seemed happy and not in the least sad.

Hiei looked down at her and nodded. "When you left… Some girl that looked just like you came. But… everything had changed. Sure everyone was the same but the events that happened with you, it was like they never happened. She's different, she's too quiet. She's like a mute, I can't stand it… She looks like the way you used to look but has a totally different attitude."

Blaze kissed him softly on the lips. "But I'm here… And I'm still myself, I just look myself."

Hiei nodded and his grip on her tightened. "Leli says hi. She really misses you."

Blaze smiled and buried her face in his chest. "I wish you could stay. I want you to stay here…"

Hiei looked back at the stars. "I can't… We both know that I'm supposed to be on Earth as you're supposed to be here on Silvaria."

Blaze sat up and stared at the grass below her, her eyes tearing up. "But… how am I supposed to go on with only the memory of you? Only dreams of you? I can't stand it… When I accepted to marry you I thought we would be by each others side forever."

Hiei sat up and lifted her face by her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "And what if you knew that we wouldn't be by each others side forever?"

Blaze let a single tear escape her eyes. Hiei brushed it away. "I would've still accepted. I loved you then and I love you know…"

Hiei nodded. "See… It doesn't matter how far we are from each other, our love will still hold strong."

Blaze went to say something when the dragon elders and Kei walked up the hill. The eldest woman bowed her dragon head before the two.

"My Princess… My Prince… We wish to give our blessings to you both." She held out a trembling leg out to them. On one of her talons was a satchel. Blaze took it lightly from the elderly dragon.

She looked at them for a moment and when they nodded slightly, she started to slowly open it. When she pulled the mouth of the satchel open the two were met by a strong light.

Blaze and Hiei covered their eyes with an arm. Kei spoke. "Blaze… take it out… Be strong."

Blaze hesitantly lowered her hand and let the light blind her for a moment. She uses the said arm and puts it into the bag. She pulls out a glowing orb. Hiei lowered his arm and stared at it.

"What in the three worlds is that?" Hiei asked after a few moments of silence.

Another elder dragon smiled. "That is the power passed down from one woman in the royal family to the other. It now belongs to Princess Blaze. In all of the generations we've lived to see her ancestors gain their wings, we've never seen any of them use their powers for one particular thing."

Blaze looked up at the elders. "What is that dragon elders?"

Kei took over. "Travel to different planets."

Hiei and Blaze both stared at the Crown Prince in shook. "What?"

He nodded. "You heard me, traveling to different planets. With that orb that you've inherited, you can travel to other worlds with a company."

Blaze's eyes brightened.

"Though you can not go so soon Princess…" Spoke another elder behind them.

The two turned their heads to look at the elderly dragon. "Why is that?"

He smiled. "For one, your personal guard is not ready."

Blaze smiled. "Ok… I think Hiei and I can hold out until then… right koi?"

Hiei nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

The orb glowed brighter.

Everyone stared at the orb in wonder as it started to glow brighter.

The orb was soon sucked into Blaze. She shivered noticeably and closed her eyes tightly and her eye brows furrowed in pain.

"Blaze!"

"Princess!"

"Sister!"

Blaze's hands covered her heart and she clenched them into fists in pain. She felt something explode in her chest and start to flow through her body. It seared through her body with extreme heat.

As soon as the pain started, it ended. Blaze slowly opened her eyes. "What just… happened… to me?" She asked softly looking at everyone around her and Hiei.

The elder Kei was standing next to spoke up. "The orb seems to have chosen you as its permanent owner. Normally it would've changed form more suitable for the possessor, but something about you Princess made it merge with you."

Blaze blinked and stared at the elder. "What does that mean? What will happen to me?"

Kei sighed. "Nothing will happen to you sister. You have just gained more powers. The orb was originally only supposed to give the possessor the power to travel to different worlds and add more power of creation. But the one who is merged with it can do much, much more. The power you now possess is unknowledgeable."

Blaze and Hiei looked at each other and she let her head drop to his shoulder. "Ugh… I hate this… I'm so over whelmed."

The elders smiled. "Don't worry Princess… You will be safe no matter what." And with that they left. Kei stayed behind a little longer.

"Why don't you two come back to the palace? Or at least show him around Silvaria; show him the beautiful wonders of our planet you can only see at night."

Blaze looked up with a bright smile. "You're right! Thank you big brother!" She jumped up and hugged him quickly. When they parted he walked back to the palace.

The young Princess turned and looked at Hiei who was now standing up. She gave him his cloak but he didn't put it on. Blaze brushed this off and took his hand. "We'll fly… it'll be quicker…"

Hiei nodded and they jumped off of the hill. Blaze's dragon wings sprouted instantly. Hiei was able to stay level with her in the sky because of her new found power. They flew in the night sky for miles.

Lina was of course following them because Kei ordered it.

After a while they got to their destination; a valley with a lake and cliff with a waterfall. Blaze landed and smiled brightly. "Believe it or not… this waterfall only appears at night. During the day a large rock appears and hides the cave that the waterfall normally hides. Only the royal family knows of it. Come…"

Her wings disappeared and she pulled Hiei towards the waterfall.

Lina stayed in the trees with her eyes closed waiting to hear the voice of her Princess when her and her koi came back.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

Blaze walked out from the waterfall with Hiei's cloak in her arms. She walked over to Lina and smiled. "Let's go back to the palace Lina… We have to get you back for your training soon!"

Lina was shocked for a moment and then smiled. "You're back…"

Blaze looked at her friend in confusion. "Eh?"

Lina shook her head and started on her way back to the palace by air. Blaze shrugged it off and followed. She was so happy and she knew it could show, but she didn't care. She was able to see her koi. She held the cloak closer with a smile.

As the two came closer to the palace they split up. Blaze went to her balcony and Lina went to the training grounds. The sun was starting to rise and Blaze rushed to change out of her dance clothes.

30 minutes later…

There was a knock on Blaze's door. She finished putting her hair up and set the tiara onto her brow. She turned to the door with a smile. "Come in!"

The door opened and her servant walked in. She had long light purple hair that was in a braid down her back up to her waist, smiling gold eyes, pale skin and pointy Elvin ears. She looked to be in her mid twenties. Her name was Hanna. "Princess, you seem so happy today. I see your koi was the reason for your sadness."

Blaze smiled brightly and put the cloak around her. "It was only because we were separated. Now that I know we'll be able to see each other soon I can't help but be overjoyed!"

The servant smiled. "I'm happy for you Princess. Now, the Priest and Priestess wish to see you. They want to get you ready for your departure with your warriors."

Blaze nodded and walked with her servant out of her chambers.

They walked through the palace. Blaze explained her adventures on Earth in great detail. Hanna was paying close attention to the story.

Before they got to the temple within the palace Hanna stopped Blaze and looked at her pleadingly. "May I go with you Princess? May I go with you to Earth as one of your warriors?"

Blaze blinked and thought about it. "But you haven't got the same training as the other three."

"Princess… I became your servant when I was a teen. I was trained in my people's ways. I do not need the warrior training that your warriors have. I wish to help go with you."

Blaze blinked. "Then why did you become my servant instead of my personal guard?"

Hanna smiled. "I wished to serve you closely. Don't get the wrong idea though! I wanted to care for you. When your parents died I wanted to care for you. The only way I knew to do that was to become your personal servant."

Blaze chuckled. "I will tell the Priest, Priestess and Kei. You must talk with Lina, Tatsu, and Gin. I'm sure they won't mind, but just talk with them. You go do that now. Watch them train if you must. And I want you to help them in their training. If their captain says anything, tell them I told you to do so."

Hanna nodded and jogged off. Blaze walked into the temple and looked at the Priest and Priestess who were standing before the silver dragon statue standing guard at the shrine.

"This is the great Gin Haru. This is your ancestor, Princess." The Priest stood first and turned to Blaze. The Priestess soon followed suit.

They were twins. Long light blue hair in a long braid, the Priest had his running down his back while the Priestess had hers over her left shoulder. They both had emotionless dark blue eyes, caramel skin and both average height.

They bowed to Blaze and Blaze bowed back. "Gin Haru was the founder of Silvaria. She is now the one we all pray to and look to for help."

The Priestess nodded. "Yes… and she will be aiding you on your way back to Earth. She will keep all harm away from you as you and your warriors travel."

Blaze nodded. "There is a new warrior, my servant Hanna. She was well trained in her people's ways of battle. She knows more about magick for the travel and will teach the others well. She will be my warrior on this journey and on Earth."

Blaze knew what would happen when she returned. The Order will sense her aura returning and finish what they started. Even though she had been in another body, her aura reigned supreme. She and Kusanagi were only able to hide from them for that time by masking their aura's well.

The two nodded and started the Princess's lessons.

The ceremony

A/N: You'll have to deal with my laziness people… I just finished cleaning the house and am extremely sore… Sue me… No not really but ok…

Blaze kneeled before her older brother. He held his sword out at her and put the tip to her forehead. She looked at him with her happy grey eyes.

Kei kept his calm look but his eyes reflected his sisters. "Blaze, Princess of Silvaria, may the powers of Gin Haru be with you and your warriors on this journey. Since you will not be here for your own crowning, I will crown you Queen so that all shall know to fear you on Earth. May all of your enemies there cower in fear."

Silver light flowed through both of them. A small crown fitted atop of Blaze's head behind her bangs and both ends stopped right behind her ears with no irritation to her. Another crown appeared atop Kei's head, only this was more for a king while hers was for a queen.

Blaze stood with her head lowered in a bow. She turned to the small audience.

It was only the royal guard, Blaze's personal guard, the Priest and Priestess and the servants. Outside were the rest of the cities occupants.

Blaze walked forward in her fighting dress outfit. It consisted of a tight short white dress with long red sleeves that drifted out into a bell starting at her elbows. The top hem had the design of flames. She wore a pair of white matching boots and gloves.

A small bag was with all four of her warriors. Hanna had two though, one was Blaze's. Blaze went and stood in the center of the circle her warriors formed.

The Priest and Priestess stood across from each other on either side of the circle. They had their eyes closed and their hands clasped together as if praying.

The wind started to gradually pick up around the warriors and Blaze.

"Gin Haru, give these travelers the protection the need on their journey to Earth." The Priest spoke loudly.

The Priestess spoke softly. "Queen, may your power protect your warriors and yourself."

At that moment Blaze's silver dragon wings emerged with a pained look from Blaze. She shivered slightly as they spread out. Blaze closed her eyes and her warriors looked at her.

Silver light glowed from the center of Blaze's chest. She put her hands there and smiled slightly. "I will miss you all. May my brother help you all in the time to come. My people know that I love you all, I will return one day, and my warriors and I will not be the only ones to return." The royal guard and the servants smiled.

Outside the people smiled. Blaze's words traveled to their ears even though she spoke above a whisper. Her words traveled through the air for their ears to hear. The people from other towns all over the small planet heard what their Queen said.

The light grew and a transparent shell surrounded all of the warriors. "Brother… I wish you well. Please, find a bride. Make peace with the rival family. Keep the peace we have now on Silvaria my brother." And with one last look at her brother, Blaze and her warriors were shot into the sky by her power.

They traveled through Silvaria skies, breaking into space and through the stars to get to their destination.

Hiei sat on the window sill looking at the blue sky.

Kurama walked up to him with Kuwabara and Yusuke right behind him. "Hiei, we're a little worried about you. Are you ok?"

The kajihenge faced them. "Of course I am."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both had a look of shock and worry on their faces. Hiei got up off of the window sill and went outside.

All three watched there friend walk outside.

"He's smiling…" Yusuke said hesitantly.

"A… A disaster will strike tomorrow…" Yusuke nodded in agreement with Kuwabara.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Haven't you two realized the ring on his finger? He's married. I think the one he married had to go away and she's coming back."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama in shock and then at the door Hiei had exited.

"Shrimp… married? Are you sure about that? The shrimp loves no one!" Kuwabara just couldn't grasp it.

Just then a strong and powerful aura came to their senses. They all looked at each other blankly for a moment. That aura was familiar in some way but they didn't know why. Four other auras' came with the first. They were all strong but not as strong as the first.

They ran outside and saw Hiei looking up. They looked up as well to see four figures falling from the sky. Two had wings. They quickly got closer and they saw it was people! They all gasped.

The woman in the center let her wings disappear and she fell more quickly. The others landed gracefully on the ground and the woman fell right into the open arms of Hiei.

They both fell to the ground. The woman held Hiei close as did he.

The four boys looked from the group of what looked to be warriors and to the hugging couple on the ground and back.

"Excuse me… who are you all?" Kurama smiled politely to the standing group.

Hanna bowed to him. "Pardon our intrusion on your planet. Our Queen resided here for a time being with you and your friends until a few months ago. I am her highnesses personal servant and warrior Hanna."

Tatsu stepped up. "The captain of her Highnesses personal guard Tatsu."

Lina stepped up next to Tatsu. "Kitalina." Her wings disappeared so she relatively looked like a normal human.

Gin hovered next to Lina. "Gin!"

The three looked at them in awe.

"Hiei I'm so happy I'm back!"

They all looked to the girl who was now sitting on Hiei. They were both smiling.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at them. Kurama stared at the girl longer. "Who are you?"

Blaze turned her head and looked at them. At that moment she didn't care if they remembered her or not. She jumped up and ran to them. She brought all three of them into a hug.

All three of them were in a state of shock.

"I missed you all so much!"

"Blaze-san?"

Blaze froze with her breath caught in her throat. She slowly let go of the three and turned to the door to see Yukina.

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Yukina smiled. "It is you… I'm so happy you're back." They ran to each other and embraced.

Yukina was probably the only one, other than Hiei, to remember their entire close friend because Blaze was secretly contacting her. She did it in her sleep so always thought of it as a dream.

The three looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on here!" Yusuke finally snapped.

Hiei was the one to speak. "Blaze is from Silvaria. A planet no one here on Earth knows about. She was the Princess there. Something happened to her about a year or so ago and she fell into a coma. Her mind traveled here to Earth and lived as Miyuki. Her mind took full control of Miyuki and lived her life. Miyuki was no longer the same when she took over. She was known as Blaze to everyone."

"I awoke back home on my planet. I knew you all forgot about me except for Hiei, Leli and Yuki. But maybe soon you'll remember me."

Silver light flowed from Blaze and over the three boys.

The light faded and Blaze fell to her knees. "Queen!" Her four guards rushed to her as did Hiei.

Yukina knelt next to her. "Are you ok onee-chan?"

Blaze smiled at Yukina. "I'm fine…"

Gin hovered right in front of Blaze's face. "Queen ok yes?"

Blaze smiled. "Yes… I'm fine Gin."

Hiei helped her up. "You should get some rest."

Blaze smiled with a nod.

"Blaze… We're sorry we didn't remember."

Blaze looked at the three guys with a smile. "Nonsense… what matters is that you remember now!"

Kurama went to her and took her in his arms. "Even if we aren't related by blood I'll still consider you my cousin. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you…"

Blaze nodded with a smile. They pulled apart from the hug. "How about you three get to know my guards? Yuki, you can get to know them as well."

Yukina nodded along with Kuwabara and Yusuke. The two hadn't talked in a while and that was starting to worry Blaze. She just shrugged it off and took her bag from Hanna. She smiled at her guards and let Hiei lead her into the house.

The house was the gang's house. It was a four story house. The first floor was Kuwabara's, the second floor was Yusuke's, the third floor belonged to Kurama and that left the fourth floor to Hiei.

When Blaze and Hiei got to the top floor Blaze growled. "Why the hell did you have to get the top floor?"

Hiei smirked. "For reasons."

Blaze glared at his short response. "Kuso… Just show me our room…"

Hiei put his arm around her waist and lead her through the hallways to a door. It was a plain mahogany wood door. He opened the door and they walked in.

The room was big. A king sized bed was in the corner on the right side of the room when the door was on the left. Two other doors were near the entrance of the room. It was the bathroom and a closet. A vanity table was placed on the other side of the room in front of the bed. A desk was placed next to the open balcony door. The cool afternoon breeze flowed through having the transparent black curtains flow in the wind inside. A maroon carpet decorated the floor and the room was painted black and silver.

Blaze and Hiei walked in. Hiei took her bag and put it next to the vanity table. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Blaze instantly melted in the kiss. If it wasn't for her hold on Hiei and his hold on her, she would've fallen to her knees.

As the kiss deepened Hiei's hands roamed her body. One hand trailed down to the hem of her dress while the other looked for the zipper.

Blaze pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. "Save this for tonight… Not right now…"

Hiei growled slightly.

Blaze simply kissed him passionately for a moment before pulling back with a smile. "Don't worry… I'm all yours tonight…"

Hiei took her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Wrong… you're mine all the time…" He nibbled at the nape of her neck and traveled down to just above her collar bone and bit down.

Blaze gasped. Hiei's bite went harder. Blaze felt something warm slowly run over her collar bone. That's when Hiei released her. He licked the blood that was escaping the wound.

He marked her.

Blaze smirked. She went and pushed him onto the bed. "You think you can get away with marking me?" She got on top of him and leaned forward, her hair falling to the sides of Hiei's face. She pulled it back and put it over her right shoulder.

She started to kiss his neck on his right side. She slowly started to nibble at the base of his neck. She slowly started to bite down harder. She soon bit down hard and Hiei held her close. Blood escaped the wound and Blaze licked that up.

She looked into Hiei's crimson eyes. "I love you Hiei…"

He kissed her softly. "I love you too Blaze…"

Blaze rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

They both wanted more, but not at that moment. Blaze sat up and got off of him. She pulled the hem of her dress down quickly. Hiei smirked as he sat up and watched her. She blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm going to go train… Want to come?"

Hiei nodded and stood. She went to her bag and knelt down and opened it. She took out her daggers and smiled. "Kei…" She held them close for a moment before standing straight. She turned to Hiei who smirked.

"Let's see how rusty you've gotten…"

Blaze smirked. "You'll be surprised..."

The two jump out off the balcony and they landed in the back yard scaring the others who were sitting around on the back porch talking. The two started sparring not holding anything back.

Tatsu, Lina, Gin and Hanna stood up quickly and went to the ledge of the porch and watched closely. They yelled encouragement to their Queen.

The Yu Yu gang joined them with Yukina with them and watched the spar.

Blaze moved swiftly and gracefully. Her warriors smiled at this.

"The Queen has improved greatly. I'm so glad she's back." Lina rested her chin in the palm of her left hand and watched her Queen fight with a smile.

The three boys looked at her in confusion.

"Yes… when our Queen used to spar with the King her movements were the same, but the emotion she put into it was sad. None of us, Gin, Lina and myself could do nothing to cheer her up. The four of us have known each other since we were children. It pained the three of us to see her so sad. It pained all of Silvaria to see our Princess so saddened."

Gin nodded. "Gin agrees… Silvaria was saddened as well. Ancestors's of the Queen and herself are part of Silvaria. Royal family and Silvaria connected. When they sad, planet sad, and when planet sad, everyone sad."

"But now she's happy. She's with her mate, her koi and she's happy again." Lina smiled brightly.

Tatsu nodded. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time…" Kurama looked at him and saw a sad yet happy look the elves eyes.

His own emerald optics went wide. _Tatsu is in love with Blaze!_ He shook his head slightly and looked at the two fighting. _I bet that it pains him to see that Hiei could make her happy and he could do nothing. He's known her longer and she fell in love with someone she only knew for a few years. How sad…_

Blaze laughed once in a while when she continued to block Hiei's every move. "What's wrong Hiei? Didn't think I'd be this good?"

Hiei glared slightly. "I thought you'd have lost some of your touch…"

Blaze smiled brightly. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I've been training with nii-san my whole life. And I've beat him more times than I can count!"

The young dragon flipped into the air and swung her left dagger and a stream of fire headed his way. He jumped away and stared in shook. "What was that?"

Hanna smiled brightly. "The Queen has many dresses like that one. Each one has a different design. Fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, ice, sound, and light. Depending on which outfit she wears, she can control that element. It's something the dragon elder's, sorcerers, sorceresses, Priests and Priestesses did for her. The daggers she wields, those are King Kei's. They hold the power to paralyze when they strike. She also has a family heirloom passed from the entire woman in her family. It's a double sided scythe. The blades have a magical seal on them. It poisons the person it wounds instantly. Only the women have the ability to heal the person."

Kuwabara shivered. "She's even more deadly now then she was three months ago!"

Yusuke nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one buddy…"

Kurama chuckled. "Looks like Blaze will be able to take on the Order now."

Blaze froze. Memories of what the Order did to her made her fume. She landed on the ground softly and Hiei was next to her in an instant.

"Are you alright Blaze?"

Blaze smiled. "I'm fine… Just a bit tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep… I know it's early but I need to get up before the sun does!" She raced into the mansion and into Hiei's room.

They all looked after her.

"What was that all about?" Yukina asked in worry.

"Royalty on Silvaria always rises before the sun does." Lina walked into the house followed by the others.

"_Looks like Blaze will be able to take on the Order now."_


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel. 

Summary:

Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?

------------------------

Blaze slowly opened her eyes. She found herself halfway on top of Hiei. She smiled to herself and moved slightly as to not wake him. She started to nibble on his ear lobe.

Hiei stirred and smirked. He turned and put his arms around her waist.

Blaze smiled and looked into his now open eyes. "Good morning koi..."

Hiei kissed her passionately. He pulled away. "When Blaze?"

Blaze knew what he was talking about. She got on top of him and leaned closer to his face. "We could now... but..."

Hiei flipped her over so he was on top of her. "Then let's..." He went to kiss her neck when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

The two growled slightly but got up. Blaze stretched as Hiei went to the door. He opened it to find Tetsu. He glared at him. "What do you want?"

Tatsu smiled sheepishly. "I found this on the back porch when I went to go train." He handed Hiei a folded up piece of paper with Blaze's name on it. He bowed and left.

Hiei closed the door and turned. Blaze stood and took the letter from him. She unfolded it and her eyes scanned over it quickly. Her face stayed calm and her eyes always reading.

"They know I'm here... They knew all along that I was alive... Those baka kisama's!" She let the letter drop and stormed over to the balcony completely angered. She glared at the horizon where the sun was starting to peek out.

Hiei read the letter quickly and went over to his wife. "Blaze... Come now... Don't be so upset..."

He put his arms around her waist and she smiled. She leaned into him and put her arms over his. "You're right... I'm sorry koi..."

Hiei kissed her neck. "Tonight... The others are planning on going out... If we can play our cards right... We can get the house to ourselves."

Blaze smiled with a nod. "That sound nice..." The thought of having the house empty with only herself and Hiei made butterflies occupy her stomach.

They watched as the sun rose above the trees.

Blaze wiggledout of Hiei's arms and smiled. "How about we spend the day together? Let's go to the mall!"

Hiei hated the mall but would do anything for his koi. He nodded in agreement. Blaze smiled brightly. "Good! We'll leave after we eat!"

Blaze and Hiei changed.

Hiei wore a pair of jeans that fit him rather nicely, a black muscle shirt and a letterman's jacket. Blaze smiled at this. "You look hot..." Hiei claimed her lips quickly. He gave her a look over with a smirk. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Blaze wore a black school girl skirt that ended at mid thigh, an orange spaghetti strap shirt, white knuckless gloves, white knee high socks and mid calf high boots.

She stepped back and twirled a little. "You like?"

Her skirt lifted a little and Hiei caught sight of her black booty shorts. He smirked. "I love..." Blaze noticed this and stuck her tongue out at him. She handed him her wallet and smiled. "Let's get downstairs and eat!"

Hiei agreed and they went downstairs to eat.

They went down hand in hand to the kitchen. Kurama was already up and making breakfast. He smiled when he saw the two. "I see you two are up and ready to go."

Blaze nodded. "Yup! Hiei-kun and I are going out today! We haven't spent much alone time so I thought we could go out today!"

Kurama smiled. "Well you two better eat a good meal... We all know how you can be when you go out without a good fill..."

Blaze giggled and sat down. Hiei sighed and sat next to her. She clung to his arm and smiled brightly. Lina, Gin, Tatsu and Hanna walked in from training and smiled at their Queen and her husband.

"Where are you two going today?" Lina sat down and smiled as Kurama put a plate down in front of her. They held each others gaze for a moment before looking away, both blushing ever so slightly.

Blaze let go of Hiei and started to eat the rice in front of her. "Hiei and I are going out today!" She ate the toast and egg quickly with a smile.

"Assist you we will!" Gin said happily as he started to eat some of Tatsu's food.

Hiei looked at Blaze and saw her glance at him but continued eating. He looked at the other three. "No."

The three looked at him in slight shock. Blaze just continued to eat. Kurama sat there looking from the three warriors and Hiei.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Tatsu slammed his hands on the table while standing up.

Blaze paused and looked at Tatsu with authority written on her face. "Actually yes he can. He is my husband, thus your King. I am also placing him as one of my warriors, the others as well."

Tatsu was about to blow when Hanna stepped in. "Is there something you're not telling us Blaze?"

Blaze smiled. "Nope! Nothing at all!"

Lina, Gin and Tatsu exchanged looks. They all then went back to eating.

After talking and eating Blaze and Hiei finished. They stood just as the others started to come down. Blaze took Hiei's hand and pulled him off. Yukina smiled. "Where are you two off two so early in the morning?" She lives on the third floor with Kurama, it was arranged that way so that Hiei knew she was safe and wouldn't be bothered by any weird ningens.

Blaze smiled and hugged her sister-in-law. "We're just going out Yukina-chan!" With that Hiei dragged her out to the front and out to a black Porche, a red Mustang GT, a blue mini Cooper, and a white Ford F150. Blaze pointed to the Porche. "That's yours right?"

Hiei nodded. Blaze jumped up with a smile. "Awesome!" She ran to it but Hiei beat her. He opened the door for her and she got in with a smile. "Arigato..." Hiei closed the door and went to the drivers side and opened his own door and got in. He took his keys out and started the car. They drove off out of the forest.

Blaze watched the trees go by. "How far in do we live?"

"About 10 miles."

Blaze smiled and leaned over to him. She let her hand go from his thigh down in between his legs. Hiei's grip on the wheel tightened as he supressed a moan.

Blaze she nibbled on his ear, her hand going up his leg a little. She smiled and licked his ear slightly. "What's wrong Hiei-kun? You seem a little... anxious..."

Hiei's pants tightened even more and he moaned. The car started to slow down.

Blaze smiled. "Oh Hiei-kun... If you really wanted to take me out into the woods for your own pleasures... you could've just said so..." Her voice was lowered to seduce him.

Hiei turned the car onto a road that looked to be used more less. Blaze's hand stopped at the button of his pants. She kissed his neck and started to nibble on it. This continued for a few minutes as she unbuttoned his pants with one hand.

Hiei slowed the car to a stop and Blaze stopped. He turned the car off and Blaze sat on him with one leg on either side of him. She smiled at him. "Looks like we don't necisarily have to wait for tonight..."

The apparition growled. "Tonight is still on... That way everything we do is up to me..."

Blaze smirked. "You forget there's a back seat for that Hiei-kun..." She moved and got into the back seat. Hiei soon followed and pushed her onto her back. He kissed her roughly but it was filled with passion.

Blaze let a moan escape as she started to take his jacket off. He took her shirt off and then took his oen shirt off. He went back to kissing her. She parted her lips and his tongue went into her mouth.

The young dragon queen took his pants of, well started to at least, then Hiei took them of the rest of the way and took her skirt off. Their socks and shoes were already off and now all they had were their undergarments.

Hiei started to undo the clasp of her bra in the front. Blaze closed her eyes and smiled. Hiei grabbed her boobs and started to massage them. Blaze moaned quietly.

Hiei let his hands slowly go down and over her stomach. She shivered slightly at his touch. He started to take her panties off. Blaze took his hand. He looked up at her. "Just get to the point... Please?"

He smirked and nodded. After slipping her panties off he took his boxers off and got on top of her. Blaze pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. He deepend the kiss. He quickly thrusted his member into her and she gasped in the kiss. He took this oppurtunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As he pushed his member in and out of her, she moaned and fought for dominance in her mouth, but lost terribly.

Hiei drew away from her mouth and stared down at her as she moaned and squirmed with pleasure. Blaze had her eyes closed as she started to moan louder with every thrust. Blaze opened her eyes and looked at her lover above her. She gave him a pleading look. Hiei smirked and thrusted harder into her.

Blaze screamed slightly as he went harder.

Hiei licked the sweat from her neck and up to her cheek. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

Blaze's nails were digging into his arm now. They were both coming to their climax.

Hiei thrusted harder and felt himself release into her. Blaze gasped and Hiei claimed her lips. He continued to thrust into her until her climax came. Blaze moaned an almost scream. She felt herself sink beneath her koi. Hiei pulled himself out of her and collapsed on top of her sweaty warm body.

They both tried to catch their breath.

Hiei licked her neck again and she smiled. She played with his hair which was no limp and falling a little past his shoulders. He looked up at her. "You know... you look really hot with your hair like this..." She smiled at him. He licked her cheek with a small smile.

Blaze held him close and closed her eyes. Hiei closed his eyes as well. They both fell asleep for a short while.

Half an hour rolled by and Blaze started to wake up. She looked down and saw Hiei sleeping soundly on top of her. She smiled softly and stroked his hair. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before going back to normal and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up at her to be greeted by a soft smile, causing him to smile back.

Blaze kissed his forehead. "Ohayou gozaimasu Hiei-kun..."

Hiei sat up getting off of her. She sat up as well. "We should be getting dressed... don't you think Blaze?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. "Un!" They got dressed and Blaze hugged Hiei. "I love you so much Hiei-kun..."

Hiei held her back. "I love you as well Blaze..."

They stayed like that for a moment. They pulled away from each other and got back into the front. Blaze leaned against Hiei as he started the car and backed up. When they got to the 'entrance' of that road, a blue of red passed them going away from the house. Blaze had been looking back and saw a woman with black hair that shined green in the sun wearing a red cloak. That was the cause of the blur. Hiei hadn't seen the woman, only a blur, for he wasn't paying close attention.

Blaze blinked and looked at Hiei. "What do you think that was?"

Hiei shrugged. "No clue... You still want to go out today?"

Blaze nodded. "Hai!"

Hiei shook his head with a smirk. He turned so they were facing away from the direction of the house and drove away. Blaze looked out her window with a smile and her hand on her stomach. She could feel the life starting to grow within her, and it made her extremely happy.

Fourty five minutes later Hiei parked the car in a parking spot before the mall. They got out and started walking towards the mall. Blaze clung to Hiei's arm happily. They walked through the mall for hours, stopping here and there browsing through the stores. A few hours later they went to the food court and got something to eat.

"Mmmm! This is delicious!" Blaze put another fork full of fried rice and teriyaki chicken into her mouth. Hiei smiled at her.

She finished her soda and stood. She went and kissed Hiei. She smiled at him and took her wallet. "I'm going to get two smoothies on the way back!" She smiled and ran off.

Hiei stared after her with love and kindness.

Blaze waited in line and looked at the flavors. "Oh... I forgot to ask Hiei-kun which one he wanted!" She turned and started for the table they were sitting at to find it empty. People all around were talking and laughing as if nothing happened. Blaze looked around. She was getting worried, Hiei wouldn't leave without telling her.

She started to walk around the mall looking for him. When she couldn't find him she stretched out her sences but couldn't find him anywhere, though she did find Kurama. She ran to where he was, her eyes filled with tears. She found Kurama in a bookstore. She ran to him and clung to his shirt from behind. He looked over his shoulder and down at her. "Blaze? Blaze what's wrong?" He turned and lifted her chin to find tears in her eyes.

Pain, sadness and worry occupied her tear filled eyes. "Hiei-kun... He isn't here... I can't feel him in the mall or in a 100 kilometer radius of here... I'm scared itoko-san... I... I don't know what to do!" She threw herself in his arms and cried.

Kurama held her back. Luckily no one was in the store other than the clerk and she only looked at the crying girl in worry. She walked over. "Would you like to take her to the back?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes... thank you so much..."

The clerk smiled. "No problem..." Kurama lead his cousin to the back and set her down on a chair. Blaze put her face in her hands and cried. "Hiei would never leave me alone without telling me! I don't know what happened to him! I'm so scared!"

Kurama knelt before her and held her close. Blaze cried into his shoulder.

Lina looked up at the still glowing star in the sky, Silvaria. Gin and Tatsu looked up as well. All three were in different parts of the forest but all met quickly.

Silvaria was in great pain, and that meant only one thing, Blaze was hurting greatly. The three warriors met in the back yard. That's when they felt a great sadness fill their hearts. They looked at each other. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina rushed out, all filled with worry.

They all knew what it was. The warriors held a connection with the Queen. They all ran to the vehicles to go find Blaze but stopped when they saw Kurama's car driving up. It stopped and they gathered and saw Blaze in the back seat, passed out.

Tatsu opened the door quickly and picked the small girl up. She curled up close to him as stray tears fell down her face. "What happened?" Tatsu asked as he looked up at Kurama.

Yukina grabbed Kurama's wrist. He looked down at the young koorime. "Where's nii-san? Why isn't he here?"

Kurama looked away in sadness. "He... He's disappeared. She can't sense him anywhere near here..."

Lina gasped and looked at Blaze. Tatsu walked into the house with Blaze in his arms. He went to one of the rooms on the first floor.

When he made sure that she was tucked in he went to the door and turned to look at her. He turned and walked out of the room and closed the door. He went into the living room where the others were.

"What happen to Blaze?" Gin looked at Kurama with sad eyes.

Kurama looked at the ground in sadness. "Blaze... she can't live without Hiei... You three know that... She came straight to me when she couldn't feel him anywhere. She felt me in the mall and came running to me. The nice lady in the bookstore let me take her to the back where she told me. They had been browsing th mall for hours and went to the food court. They both got a meal from some Chinese buffet place. Blaze had went to go get them both smooties. She forgot to ask Hiei what flavor he wanted and started back for the table to find in vacant. She searched all over the place for him but got tired and stretched her senses out... He was no where in a 100 kilometer radius around the mall..."

Yukina wipped the tears away from her eyes. Yusuke looked down sadly. "Hiei would never leave her... right?"

"There's no way he would leave her! He loves her too much!" Everyone looked at Kuwabara in shock. "I mean think about it. For the past three months Hiei's been down in the dumps... But the other day... He was SMILING! That's when Blaze appeared. And before she disappeared, they were happy, they were going to get married! They were married! Hiei wouldn't just get married to any woman! He doesn't fall in love with just any woman... we all know Hiei way too well to know that he doesn't show any emotion no matter what."

Kurama nodded. "Kuwabara's right... Hiei would never leave Blaze without telling her... He had to have been kidnapped."

They all started to think of who would've kidnapped Hiei.

There was a ringing sound in Lina's ears. She blinked and it went away. She brushed it off and stood. "We have to make a schedule... We all have to take shifts on watching the Queen... I'll go first... I'll stay with her for an hour, then Gin will stay with her for two hours. After that Yukina will stay with her until sunset. Yusuke will take it from there until the moon is at its highest. Kuwabara and Tatsu will take the next watch until sunrise. Kurama... you will stay with her all the other times... if she leaves the house, you'll go with her." They all nodded and went their own ways. Lina went into the room Blaze was sleeping in and sat at the desk and watched over her with worry and sadness filling her eyes.

That night Yusuke was sitting at the desk in Blaze's room. He had fallen asleep watching over his friend. Blaze had slept since she passed out in Kurama's arms at the mall.

Blaze's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and held her hands over her heart with such sadness filling her heart. That sadness filled her heart so much that it clouded her senses and made her believe that Hiei never really loved her. She got out of bed and went to the door. She hadn't even noticed Yusuke asleep at the desk. She walked to the back porch and down the stairs and onto the nice plush green grass that glowed in the moon light. Gin had used his magic to change her clothes. Now she was wearing one of the near skin tight shimmering white night gowns that she wore on Silvaria.

Blaze's hands clenched together over her heart and she closed her eyes.

"doushite doushite suki nan darou konna ni namida afureteru."

Sadness filled Blaze's voice as she sang.

"ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa futari niteru no kana?  
kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

doushite konna ni suki nan darou kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo ima made nani ga sasae datta ka tooku hanarete wakatta yo"

The song flowed to the ears of those in the house. They all awoke and went to go investigate.

Yusuke saw that Blaze wasn't in bed and rushed to see if the one singing was her.

"nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute

'dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo' tsubuyaita ne futari niteru no kana?  
ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni

doushite konna ni suki nan darou toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo "wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo ima made nani ga sasae datta ka tooku hanarete wakatta yo"

Blaze's wings appeared and stretched out to their full potential.

"doushite konna ni suki nan darou kantan sugite kotae ni naranai..."

Yukina had tears in her eyes. Lina's eyes went wide. "Iie... Blaze!"

Blaze jumped into the air, her fighting garments for water taking place of the night gown. Her daggers came in hand. Sadness filled her eyes. One word flowed to their ears. "Hanna..."

Lina went to follow her when a loud ringing filled her ears. She fell to her knees clutching her head in pain. Everything around her went black and a figure started to form before her. The appearance of the king came. She bowed. "Your Highness!"

"Lina... there is no time... I must tell you this..."

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Hanna... she works for the Order... What happened to Blaze happened to her. The part that wanted to be Blaze's warrior is there! She's evil! She's working for the Order and want her dead! Hanna remembers nothing of what happened since Blaze awoke!"

Lina's eyes went wide. "H-Highness... Hiei... he's disappeared..."

He nodded. "Yes... the elder's foretold it... I've been trying to get a hold of Blaze since you all got there, but to no avail. So I tried to contact you, but the Order has been blocking us from contacting you all. I was only able to get to you now because of Blaze's power. The child she holds... she will lose it if she fights tomorrow..."

"What are you talking about your Highness!"

"The elders foretold of a fight... A fight between Blaze and Hiei... He will is now with the Order... Blaze is going there now... She will survive... Only barely... but the child will not..." He started to fade.

Lina tried to reach out to him but felt something else. Everything came back to her and she saw that Gin was in her grasp. She let him go quickly and apologized. She told them all what the King told her.

Blaze flew through the night sky. She glared ahead with sadness, hate and anger. She was going back... back to the place where she almost died. But this time... she was more prepared... more stronger.

Blaze landed in front of the gates of the estate. "HANNA!"

Silence.

"HANNA!"

Silence.

Blaze glared at the doors. "JOHNATHAN!"

Silence and then a chuckle. "Welcome back Blaze... It seems as if you couldn't resist seeing me again..." The one person she hated appeared on top of the wall surrounding the estate.

Blaze growled. "You fucking bastard..."

Johnathan smirked. "Temper, temper young Queen..."

Blaze jumped at him. "'Temper, temper' my ass you mother fucker!"

Johnathan blocked her but only barely. "Tch... you bitch..." The two glared at each other. Sword to daggers. Glare to glare. Hate to hate.

Blaze jumped in the air away from him. She stayed in the air. A light formed just below her stomach. She closed her eyes. "Johnathan... maybe if you had found the light before we met... Maybe this would'nt have been your fate..." The light shot out at him in the form of a dragon. It engulfed him and disappeared. Blaze slowly landed on the ground again, still outside of the estate.

"Well done my Queen... It seems as if Gin Haru is within you... along with all of your bastard ancestors..."

Blaze looked up to the arch above the large doors. The woman with green black hair and the red cloak. Hanna and... Hiei! Blaze's eyes went wide. "H-Hiei!"

Hanna smirked. "Yes... Hiei-kun was so tired of you that he came and joined me..."

Blaze shook her head. "That's... that's not true... Hiei... he would never... he would never betray me!"

Hanna chuckled slightly. "What a silly girl... Were you that clouded by love? Here... let me show you..." She turned to Hiei and Hiei turned to her. Their faces grew closer. Blaze shook her head slowly.

Hanna and Hiei kissed. Blaze's eyes turned a pure dull gold. She fell to her knees and looked at the ground. Hanna pulled away from Hiei and looked down at the near dead girl. She smirked and jumped down. She knelt before the girl and put her hand into her own chest. She pulled out a glowing black orb. Hanna placed the orb to the girls chest and pushed it in.

Blaze stayed looking the same but her aura changed. Hanna laughed evily after she stood up. "Two puppets! How wonderful this is! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She stopped and looked over at Hiei who was kneeling before the girl. She glared. "What is wrong Hiei? Do you love her still? Even after what she did to you?"

Hiei's pure dull crimson eyes stayed on the dragon girl before him. He nodded. "I want to be with her... No matter what..."

Hanna smirked. "Well... that is all well and done... Both of you are in my grasp... Both of you shall be together... and your child... it will be that of the Order. You two will raise the child to be evil... to work only for the Order..." Blaze and Hiei nodded.

The three of them walked inside. Blaze was still filled with sorrow, although she was with Hiei, she could never be happy, never again.

"You are the Queen of Sorrow... You will never be happy again... Not for as long as I live... You got that?" Hanna held Blaze's face in her hands. Blaze nodded with that sorrowful look on her face and in her dull eyes. "Good... and Hiei... you are the King of Hate and Regret for as long as I still breath..." Hiei nodded, hate in his every move and regret filling his dull eyes.

Hanna walked ahead of them with a triumphant smirk. "Good..."

* * *

There you go! Sorry it took so long to get this out! Please forgive me... It would've been out sooner if it wasn't for it not uploading... Well either way... it's up now! Please review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

* * *

I want to dedicate this chapter to a good friend here on **Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess**... She has some great stories, you should read them if you haven't already.

* * *

Blaze sat on the roof of one of the Japanese style houses surrounding the main house. She was in the Order's HQ. It has been three days since she had gotten there.

Below her inside the house Hanna was giggling and moaning. "Hiei... Stop teasing..."

Blaze looked at the moon with her dull sad eyes. She tried desperately to ignore the sounds inside.

_Blaze..._

Blaze fell against the roof lightly and looked at the stars. She wanted to forget him... forget everything... She was close... soon she would forever be lost.

Hours passed and finally everything was quiet.

Blaze jumped down from the roof and stood in front of the small pond and looked at the reflection of the moon and herself. She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands and cried silently.

"Hiei... could you close the door... It's freezing outside... And when you're done with that... You may go to your own room..." Hanna's tired voice sounded from the room behind Blaze.

Hiei got up and was dressed in a moment. He glared ahead and walked to the door. He closed it and was about to walk away when he heard someone crying.

He turned and looked at the pond to find Blaze. Her Dark brown hair falling over her face and her back. Hiei glared at her and was about to turn away when she stopped crying and gasped. He looked at her to see her looking up at the sky with her wide dull gold eyes, now standing.

Blaze stared up at the sky with sadness. She started to sing silently, but Hiei could hear the sadness within her voice.

"I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it

Even though I've ever said anything?

Like snow, but quietly

It continues to pile up

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love; my tears won't stop

Therefore, I should be free of you

How long will I keep thinking of you?

My sigh makes the window glass fog up

Now, a burning candle

Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you every time I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight

If there were an eternally falling snow

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my chest fills up

I want to cry out to the winter sky

I want to see you now..."

Blaze fell to her knees once again and weeped silently. "Why... Why am I so sad... Why do I cry? Why do I feel this great sadness?"

Hiei wanted to go to her, he wanted to hold her, but his anger and regret kept him from holding her, but it did not stop him from going over to where she wept. "You are the Queen of Sadness... You will forever be sad."

Blaze looked up at him with tears stream down her face quickly. "The... Queen of Sadness? What... What made me this way? Who made me so sad?"

"You yourself..."

Blaze started to cry more at the hatred in his voice, and she didn't know why it made her cry more. She buried her face in her hands and wept. "Who... who... are you?"

"The King of Anger and Regret... And you made me this way..." Hiei turned away from her and started to walk away.

Blaze looked up quickly. She looked after him. "Why do you hate me? How did I make you what you are?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? You're not supposed to ask so many stupid questions..." Hiei turned and glared at her.

She was looking at the ground while crying. "I ask questions because I'm sad... I ask you questions because... because..."

"Because what onna!" Hiei's glare increased.

Blaze looked up at him, her eyes flashed their normal color for a moment. "Because... I love you Hiei... I want to know... why... why did you pretend to love me? Why did you marry me if you didn't love me? Why did you make me your mate if you didn't love me?"

Hiei's eyes were wide. _She... she loves me? But Hanna... She said... she said that she hated me... that she didn't love me... She said that Blaze was only using me..._

Blaze stood and stumbled over to him. He stood frozen in place. Blaze stood in front of him with her hands on his chest. She looked up into his eyes and he stared down at her. "Hiei... please tell me... why did you pretend to love me?"

"I... I... I never... I never pretended... you were the one that was pretending!" Hiei glared at her with so much anger and regret it made Blaze want to cry even more.

"I was never pretending Hiei-kun... I loved you then... and I love you now..." She tip toed slightly and kissed him with her eyes closed and a stray tear escaping her eyes.

Leli paced in the back yard of the house. She returned from her small journey three days ago to find both Hiei and Blaze gone. The other were worried sick and Koenma couldn't find the Order's HQ.

Kurama walked into the back yard and sat on the grass. "What is wrong Leli?"

Leli went and sat next to Kurama. _"There has to be some way we can get in there and get them back!"_

Kurama sighed. "I don't know if there is one... Kusanagi would be of no help... He used to be in the Order... but they beat him and tossed him out thinking he was dead. At the time it was our Blaze that was his sister... Now there's another... And... Things in the past have changed... Miyuki... she lived a different life..."

"_That's it!"_

"What's it?" Kurama looked at the Makai tiger in wonder.

"_Tell me again what happened to you, Yusuke and Kuwabara that made you forget!"_

"A silver light flowed from her to us and disappeared. She fell to her knees... she said she was fine... But there's something wrong... She's more stronger. Her daggers and her outfits..."

"_Yes... her outfits... You told me... those are extraordinary outfits... So Mistress Blaze is the Queen of an unknown planet called Silvaria... An unknown planet... She is more than likely going to have extraordinary powers..."_

"Yes but what can her powers d--?" Kurama was cut off my a burst of powerful energy going by in waves.

Kurama was forced onto his back with a gasp. Leli whimpered as she lay flat on the ground.

The others ran out of the house.

"Queen! Is the Queen!" Gin was the first to say something. Lina and Tatsu nodded.

"It's the orb... The legendary orb passed down to the woman of the Queen's family for generations. It holds the power of all of her ancestors. It has chosen her for its permanent owner, so it is within her, it is a part of her power now..." Lina looked at the sky with her warrior expression.

Tatsu nodded with the same expression. "Something must've happened to have her use it..."

Gin clutched to Yukina's kimono as another wave hit them. "Happy Silvaria again!"

They all looked up at the sparkling star that was Silvaria. It was almost matching the brightness of the moon.

Blaze pulled away from Hiei and opened her eyes. Both of their eyes were back to normal. They held each other close.

"Blaze... I'm so sorry for what I've done to you for the past three days."

"It's OK... we were both under her spell... It wasn't our fault... We're back to normal now..."

"Yes... and--"

"And now I can kill you both while you two are still sane..."

The two pulled apart and glared at Hanna who simply smirked. She held a bow pointed at them with an armed arrow. "The boss warned me about you, Blaze... I should have killed you right when you lost your mind... But then again... Your desire to talk with Hiei probably would've awoken that power of yours... So I waited... I never should have allowed you and Hiei to spend any time alone..."

Blaze glared and armed herself with the daggers. Hiei started to draw his katana when Blaze stopped him. "This is my fight... That whore is going to pay..." Hiei nodded and backed away.

Hanna released the arrow and it instantly turned into a fire arrow and went soaring through the air towards Blaze. Blaze stood her ground. A water barrier surrounded Hiei and herself. The arrow disintegrated.

"Kuso..." Hanna glared at Blaze as the barrier went down.

In one swift movement, Hanna was pinned to the wall inside the room by Blaze's daggers. Blaze floated over the the struggling girl. Blaze landed in front of her and sighed.

"This could've ended so much nicer if you didn't throughly piss me off by sleeping with my husband..." Blaze looked at the girl calmly and saw fear strike her. "You must be the lower of the Order. The ones I dealt with long ago were so much stronger, and they showed no fear. They only showed blood lust. They were probably middle class. You and Johnathan were lower class..." Blaze ended the girls life with one swift flick of her wrist.

The girl disappeared in a flash of light. The daggers fell to the ground as did Blaze. She was caught by Hiei before she even came close to hitting the ground. He took her daggers and disappeared from the room.

Blaze had used to much of the new power in less than 15 minutes and she was beat.

Hiei appeared in the back yard of the house where everyone was waiting. They all gathered around the two with questions.

Hiei shook his head. "She needs to rest. We'll answer your questions tomorrow..." And with that Hiei disappeared once again and reappeared in their room on the fourth floor. He placed his mate on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He got in the bed next to her and Blaze instantly turned and clung to him in her sleep. Hiei smiled slightly at this and held her close. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Tatsu stood still in the back yard. The dew from the grass making his bare feet cold. The sun had yet to rise.

He was meditating like he always did before he started training.

The back door of the house quietly opened. The person quietly made their way over the deck and over the dew covered grass to get to Tatsu. They slowly rose their hand which held a dagger and went to attack him.

Tatsu turned and blocked the attack with his sword. He opened his eyes and they went wide at who they saw.

The person brought their other dagger up and went to hit them. Tatsu jumped away quickly.

"Good Tatsu... Now... let's go over the new technique... shall we?" Blaze smiled. She was personally teaching Tatsu some new moves that she had picked up when she was a child.

Tatsu nodded and got in a fighting position that mocked Blaze's.

Blaze closed her eyes. "Envision your power as an orb. Envision that orb floating."

Tatsu did as he was told. The past three times Blaze told him to do this he failed, but was gradually getting better.

"Now... when you envision it floating I want you to let it slowly flow through you."

Tatsu did this.

Blaze glowed silver. She opened her eyes and looked at Tatsu. He was starting to glow a transparent orange. She smiled. She had long ago mastered this technique and could do it in a second.

"Now... envision the orb growing."

Tatsu's aura grew slightly darker. "Hai... Now I want you to focus on something growing, it can be anything. Focus on that one thing growing stronger and brighter."

Nothing happened. After a few minutes Blaze sighed. "That's enough... Have the orb slowly go back to its original size and slowly lower."

Tatsu's aura slowly faded so that the human eye could not see it. He opened his eyes and saw Blaze giving him the stare that meant a lecture was coming on.

"Tatsu... What is going on? You should have mastered this already. Your people are the ones who taught it to me... This should be a piece of cake for you..."

Tatsu looked at the ground in shame.

Blaze sighed. She stepped over to him and leaned forward and looked up into his lowered face. "What's wrong Tatsu? You can tell me..."

Tatsu looked away. "I can't trouble you with my problems your Majesty..."

Blaze smiled. "Oh come on Tatsu. We've been friends for a long time... When has my title as Princess or Queen ever gotten in the way of us talking as friends?"

Tatsu looked at her and smiled slightly. "Well... it's just... This girl..."

Blaze smiled brightly. "Well... you like her?"

Tatsu hesitantly nodded. "I really like her..."

"Well tell her!"

Tatsu looked away again. "I can't..."

"And why is that?"

"Someone has already claimed her."

Blaze sighed. "Those who don't take a chance will regret it for the rest of their lives. You don't want to pass on with any regrets, even it hundreds of years from now that you pass on... You don't want to go asking yourself if things could've been different."

Tatsu stared at Blaze with a slightly shocked expression. Blaze looked at him and smiled. "Being a Queen is troubling. I have to give advise to a world, to a country. But being a friend can be even more troubling because your friends always come up with the silliest troubles!" She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Blaze... You're the one I like..."

Blaze stopped in her tracks. She stared ahead blankly.

"I've liked you for the longest time... but I never said anything because you were the Princess... When you awoke months ago... I was torn apart that I couldn't help you at all... And when I saw you and Hiei on the top of the hill... I felt so jealous it hurt..." Tatsu looked at Blaze and saw her still facing away from him. "It hurt me to see that someone you hadn't know for that long could make you so happy and I couldn't do anything to make you happy..."

Blaze stood there and remembered all the longing looks he gave her, all the times he flirted with her. She remembered it all started when they both turned 14. Blaze stood there standing still.

"Blaze... I've always wanted to be your only one... When you were in that deep sleep, I only thought of you. The thought of you not waking up made me sad... I tried so hard to get rid of this feeling. I buried myself in my training and studies to forget... but..."

"Stop..."

Tatsu looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Just stop... I... I want you to move on..." She turned and smiled at him. "I have... I moved on a long time ago." She turned and ran inside the house.

Tatsu stood there with his eyes wide. _She... she like... me...?_

Blaze walked inside and went to the kitchen. She started to make breakfast for everyone.

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist as she cooked the rice. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"Why did you leave bed?"

"Royalty always gets up before the sun does... and I had to train Tatsu more..." She turned in his arms and smiled up at Hiei. She kissed him. _I have moved on... When I found Hiei... he was the one that made me feel happier than I've ever felt... I can't live without him... I'd rather die..._

Hiei returned her kiss with more passion. They were forced to pull apart when something pushed their legs. They looked down to see Leli.

Blaze quickly got on her knees and hugged the Makai tiger's neck. The tiger purred loudly. "Oh Leli I'm so glad to see you!"

"_It's good to have you back Mistress..."_

Hiei coughed to get Blaze's attention. Blaze looked up and saw him pointing to the stove. She quickly got up and paid attention to the rice and eggs that were cooking. Hiei and Lei laughed at her. Hiei started to get the toast ready. Leli went to go lay out on the deck for a while.

Blaze looked at Hiei as he waited for the bread to come out of the toaster. She smiled softly at him and went back to cooking the rice and eggs.

By the time to sun rose Blaze was done cooking the rice and 18 sunny side up eggs, and Hiei was done with the 18 pieces of toast and setting the table. They brought the food to the table as everyone started to pile into the dining room.

Tatsu and Blaze looked at each other. Blaze smiled and sat down in between Yukina and Hiei. They all started to eat while asking questions.

"What happened to you guys?" Yusuke asked after he finished the food in his mouth.

Blaze just smiled. "Well I went to the Order's HQ and found an old enemy... He... He found his light... Then... Well I found Hanna... She made me think that Hiei really hated me... and well I lost it... I fell into the depths of darkness, I fell into a dark depression. I was a mere shell by then. Every night Hanna would keep Hiei for herself and when she was done with him, tell him to leave. On the third night there, I wept by a pond. I was going to kill myself there, so I wanted to sing one more song. I sang it... And afterwards I asked myself some questions. Hiei was the one that answered."

"I told her she was the Queen of Sadness... She would forever be sad..."

"And I asked him why, and who made me that way."

"I told her that she herself made her that way."

"I asked him who he was and all he said was..."

"The King of Anger and Regret... And you made me this way..."

"I asked him how i made him that way and why he hated me so..." She giggled. "He simply said I asked to many stupid questions, and asked why I asked them."

"She said she asked them because she was said. She told me that she asked me questions because she loved me. Not being myself, being filled with lies I thought it was impossible. Hanna had told me she hated me and only pretended to love me, and I believed every word."

"But I was told the same thing. I was told that he never truly loved me, that he was just toying with my emotions. I had already thought that and I wanted to know if it was the truth... That's when Hanna made me a puppet... And then..."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Blaze clung to his arm. "We kissed... and my power awoke and returned us to normal. I think the only thing that was keeping me sane, keeping the questions in my head was my power and my desire to talk with Hiei..."

Yukina had tears in her eyes. "True love... that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Blaze hugged her sister-in-law and Yukina hugged back.

After the two pulled apart everyone finished eating. Yukina, Blaze and Lina cleared the table and started to do the dishes. Blaze was rinsing them as Yukina washed them and listening to the conversation the guys were having in the front room.

"So when are you going to take her for the honeymoon?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

Hiei shrugged and looked away from the outside world from the window sill and looked at the others. "I'm not sure... I want to take her to one of the hot spring resorts that Botan knows about. I want her to relax for a while."

"You really think she's going to relax when you're with her Hiei?" Kuwabara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiei glared at him with a pink color coming to his cheeks.

"Oh come one Hiei... you know that's what you're going to be doing all night the first night you get there!" Yusuke grinned.

Hiei looked back out the window. "So... that's none of your business..."

Kurama smiled. "Hiei... you didn't tell them yet?"

Hiei glared at the kitsune.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked from one guy to the other. "Tell us what?"

Hiei growled at Kurama. "Don't you dare tell them."

Kurama smiled. "Then you'll have to tell them."

The living room was silent and Blaze couldn't hear anything. Then, "SERIOUSLY! How was it?"

Blaze again didn't hear anything. "What was that? You have to speak up a little Hiei... we can't hear you..." Kuwabara said as he leaned closer with his hand to his ear.

Blaze strained to hear what was being whispered.

"Seriously Hiei... you've got to speak up!" Yelled Yusuke.

"I said it was amazing!" Yelled Hiei.

Blaze dropped the glass bowl to the ground as she was pacing it to Yukina to have it rinsed. It shattered and her hands covered her cheeks as her face went red. Yukina screeched in surprise and Lina jumped away, also surprised.

The guys ran into the kitchen. "Is everything OK?"

Blaze didn't look up. She blinked and started to clean up the broken bowl. "Hai! Gomen nasai!" She started to pick up the broken pieces quickly, her face still red. A shard cut her finger and she hissed.

Kurama and Hiei knelt down. Hiei helped her up. Kurama started to pick up the broken pieces carefully. "Hiei go clean that cut and put a band aid on it."

Hiei nodded and lead Blaze away to the first floor bathroom.

Blaze stared at the floor, her face still that bright red from earlier. "You're so clumsy Blaze..." Hiei went and got the first aid kit and Blaze sat on the counter of the sink in the bathroom. "Your finger..." Blaze held out her right hand, her palm turned upwards.

Hiei took the middle finger and looked at it. The blood started to drip from the deep cut. He brought it to his lips and licked it. Blaze stared at him as the blush got deeper.

"You heard... didn't you?" He continued to lick her finger as the blood slowly stopped flowing out of the cut.

Blaze nodded slightly. "H... hai..."

Hiei looked at her and kissed her neck. "It's the truth... I thought it was amazing... and I want to do it again..."

Blaze closed her eyes and let Hiei lick her neck. He kissed her roughly and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Blaze moaned slightly as Hiei's hand found her right breast.

The cut on Blaze's finger healed with a soft glow of silver.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer. Hiei pulled his lips from hers and started to kiss down her neck and bit down slightly. He started to suck on her neck leaving a hickey.

He pulled away and was about to take her shirt off when they heard Yusuke.

"Oi! What are you to love birds doing in the bathroom?" He was starting to walk to the bathroom.

The two pulled apart and Hiei took a band aid and started to unwrap it. He put the band aid on her finger just as Yusuke looked into the bathroom.

They smiled at him. "All better!" Blaze held up her 'wounded' hand with a smile. Hiei put the first aid kit away and walked out with Blaze holding his hand with a smile.

Yusuke smirked. "And for a second I thought you two were doing something in there..."

Blaze laughed. "You really think we'd do that with the door open?"

Hiei raised an eye brow at her. _"We almost did..."_

"_Yeah... I know... We got a little carried away..."_

The three walked back into the front room.

Botan walked into the house with a smile. "Hey gang! Koenma wanted me to give you all thes--" She looked at Blaze and saw Hiei's and her joined hands. She pointed at them. "Since when did Hiei start feeling for someone?"

Blaze smiled and let go of Hiei's hand. She bowed to the grim reaper. "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Botan returned the bow. When she straightened up she smiled. "I'm so glad Hiei actually got with a a polite young lady."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. The only thought in their head was, _"If only she knew the real Blaze..."_

Blaze only smiled at her. She wasn't going to use her powers on anyone else to get them to remember her. She'll let them remember themselves.

Botan placed a file onto the coffee table. "Koenma wanted me to give you all these... It's a bunch of research on dragons like you wanted Kurama... But why would you want them?"

Kurama smiled and stood next to his cousin and put his arm around her shoulders. "Because I need to get to know her dragon side more... There may be something that Lina and her do not know that might help us defeat the order."

They all looked at him blankly. "_He's just curious about the pregnancy..." _Was the thought going through everyone's mind except for Yukina and Botan.

Blaze decided to lighten the mood. "Who wants to play a crazy game I know?"

Lina jumped up. "Is it...!"

Blaze nodded with a smile.

Gin flew around Blaze's head excitedly. "Yay!"

Tatsu smiled and nodded. "I think the three of us are in..."

Blaze looked at the others. "How about all of you?"

"What is it?" Asked Kuwabara.

Blaze shook her head. "I won't tell you until I get everyone who's going to play out into the backyard!"

Her, Hiei, Lina, Tatsu, and Gin were outside first. Everyone soon followed, all curious to know the game that Blaze had in mind.

Blaze jumped away from Hiei and stood in front of the group. "OK! Here's the game! Lifeboat! This is how it goes... one person calls out a number and everyone but that person gets into groups of that number, and you all have to be touching. The one or one's left with out a group are kick out of the game!"

Everyone smiled.

"And no power's..."

Hiei glared. Blaze smiled and huggled him. "Aw come one Hiei... No demonic speed while we play these games?"

Hiei sighed. "Fine..."

Blaze smiled brightly. "OK! Now since this is a very physical game... you don't mind being the person calling out the numbers do you Yuki?"

Yukina shook her head with a smile. She went to the top steps of the porch and looked at everyone.

Blaze jumped away from the group as did Tatsu, Lina and Gin. "Spread out!" They yelled.

Everyone spread out and Yukina thought of a number. Blaze grinned and looked Yukina in the eyes.

Yukina smiled and nodded unnoticeably. "One!"

All but Kurama, Hiei and Blaze moved. Blaze and Yukina laughed as everyone stopped and glared.

"Gomen..." Yukina smiled brightly and thought of a number. "Two!"

Blaze and Lina grabbed each other's arms and laughed.

Gin landed on Hiei's arm.

Kurama and Botan stood next to each other holding the others arm.

Yusuke and Tatsu nearly fell as they grabbed the others arm.

Kuwabara went and sat on the steps with Yukina.

Everyone parted and spread out.

"Eight!"

Blaze laughed. "And I didn't even need to help her on that one!"

Everyone glared at Blaze. "We blame you if innocent Yukina becomes corrupted..."

Blaze laughed. "Go Yuki!"

Yukina laughed and continued with the game. "Three!"

Blaze and Lina again grabbed each others arm and Gin landed on Blaze's head.

Yusuke and Tatsu almost fell in a heap on top of Hiei, receiving a growl from the fire apparition.

Kurama and Botan went to join Yukina and Kuwabara with smiles.

The rest separated.

"Four!"

Tatsu, Lina, Gin, and Blaze got together laughing.

Hiei and Yusuke joined the others.

The four separated. Tatsu smirked. "Just like old times..."

Blaze put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Yeah... and just like old times... I'm going to win..."

"Not this time Blaze..." Lina smirked.

"Three!"

Tatsu, Gin and Blaze. Lina growled playfully.

The three split apart as Lina walked to the others. Blaze jumped far away. "You were saying Lina!" She laughed.

Lina stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Two!"

Gin flew to Blaze leaving Tatsu alone. Blaze held her friend in the palm of her hand. "Hey buddy! It seems we win again!" The two laughed.

Lina jumped up. "Honey I love you!"

Blaze smiled. "Yeah!"

This was a game the others knew. They all gathered in a circle and Blaze closed her eyes. "Gin you know what to do.

Gin flew up and used his magick on Blaze. "Dizzy spell come over this bumbling idiot!"

The others snickered. "Hey!" Before Blaze could do anything she stumbled around and finally tripped and fell against Yusuke. She opened her eyes and held her head while Yusuke kept her steady, causing a certain fire apparition to growl slightly.

After the dizzy spell passed Blaze took Yusuke's spot in the circle which happened to be in between Botan and Kuwabara while Yusuke got in the center of the spread out circle.

Yusuke looked at everyone in turn and went to Blaze who had the straightest face anyone has ever seen her hold. "Honey I love you and if you love me back you'll smile."

Lina, Tatsu and Gin laughed.

"Honey I love you but I just can't smile."

Yusuke sulked, he thought Blaze would laugh or giggle or something.

"You idiot! No one can get her!" Lina laughed. She went stiff and bit her lip when Yusuke stood in front of her. _Crap... No... Don't... laugh...!_

"Honey I love you a--" Yusuke wasn't able to finish. Lina burst out laughing.

The others chuckled at this. Lina was all work and seriousness but she sucked at this game but loved to play it anyway.

Yusuke and Lina switched places.

"The dance Lina! Do the dance!" Tatsu whispered loudly to Lina.

Lina smirked and went over to Blaze. "Honey I love you and if you love me just smile..." She broke down in one crazy dance right in front of Blaze.

The others broke down laughing at this except for Hiei who smirked.

Blaze still had that straight face but her eyes were laughing and everyone saw this. "Honey I love you but I just can't smile."

Lina threw her arms up and backed away. "That's it! Nothing can crack her if that didn't work!" She looked around the circle and her eyes landed on the serious koorime. She went over to Yukina and smiled. "Honey I love you and if you love me you'll smile."

Yukina tried not to smile but her lips formed into a smile.

Yukina and Lina switched places.

Yukina went to her brother. "Honey I love you and if you love me you'll smile."

Hiei thought for a moment and smirked. Everyone stared at him in shock. Hiei and Yukina switched spots.

Everyone didn't even think the fire apparition even had a way to get Blaze to smile, they all thought he was going to be a hopeless case just like Blaze.

Hiei went over to Blaze and stood there, both of them looked at each other. Hiei leaned close and blew into her ear causing her to squirm and bite her lip to stop from giggling. Hiei pulled away and took some of her hair loosely on his index finger and his thumb and kissed it. He looked into her eyes. "Honey I love you and if you love me just smile."

A light blush came to her cheeks that made her look so cute and looked down slightly with the side of her index finger to her lips that were formed in a small smile.

Hiei smirked and took Blaze's place as she walked into the center of the circle.

"Well of course Hiei could get her to smile..." Yusuke grimaced playfully.

Blaze went over to Botan and took a deep breath. She stuck her tongue out. "Bleh!"

Botan giggled at the weird face Blaze was giving. The two switched places. Botan went over to Tatsu and was about to do or say something when there was a ringing from her pocket. She took out her communicator and opened it.

"Botan I need you over here stat!" Came Koenma's urgent voice.

Botan sighed and put the communicator away. "Sorry guys... maybe next time..." She summoned her oar and got on. She disappeared into the sky. The others laughed.

"Well that was fun!"

Blaze fell in a heap on the ground laughing. She heard a roar and looked up to see a green dragon growling at her.

The others looked ready to attack, all but Tatsu and Gin. Blaze jumped up into the air and transformed into a silver dragon. The others gazed at her in awe.

She was a large silver dragon with the same colored eyes as her humanoid form. A black collar appeared on her neck and a broken dangling chain hung from it. That was what told other's that she belonged to someone else that wasn't a dragon when in that form. Her long neck was decorated with black armor and at the base of her neck was a black saddle that was strapped on. Her legs were decorated with the black armor and a thin black plate with the Silvaria crest was on her growing stomach.

The green dragon's armor was exactly the same.

The Silvaria crest consisted of a dragon with armor with an elf in the saddle, a fairy was in the center of the circle like shape the dragon made as it looked like it was curled up.

Blaze and the green dragon tackled each other and started to fight, well what looked like fighting.

"Where's Lina?" Kuwabara looked around confused.

Tatsu pointed to the green dragon. "That's Lina's true form." The others stared in awe.

Blaze roared and jumped into the air. Lina followed and chased Blaze.

Blaze looked back and breathed fire.

Lina twisted to the side and dodged this. She caught up to her Queen and playfully nipped her leg.

As the two played the others watched.

After 15 minutes rolled by Blaze roared in pain and fell to the ground. Hiei jumped up and raced to his fallen mate. "Blaze!"

Blaze growled and stood. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"_The Order is attacking... I didn't think it would be this soon..."_ The voice of their friend filled everyone's head. It was Blaze.

She looked at Hiei. _"Get on..."_ She pointed with her head to the saddle. _"I assume you can fight while on my back?"_

Hiei nodded and got on and strapped himself in securely. Gin helped him

Lina landed on the ground. _"Blaze... what about--?"_

Blaze looked at Kurama. _"I want you to be her temporary rider..."_

Kurama nodded and went over to Lina. He got into the saddle and strapped himself in. Tatsu went and helped him.

Blaze looked at the others. _"OK... I'm putting Tatsu and Yusuke in command of the ground fleet. Gin will stay with us, don't be frightened if you see more dragons as the days pass, there will be more. This is only the first battle of the war. Yukina, I want you to stay here at the house. There are more demons on their way. Koenma is talking with Miyuki and the others as we speak. Tell Miyuki to stay here with you and tend to those that get wounded. I also want you and Botan to make food for when we return._

"_This is going to be the most difficult battle thus far. I want you all to stay well and be strong. Tatsu, I want you to talk with everyone about a plan first. Lina, Gin and I will watch from the sky. Be safe!" _With that said she went over to Yukina and lowered her head to her and nuzzled her sister. She pulled her head away and closed her eyes. In the space between them a small orb appeared. It glowed and took form of something. As the glowing disappeared a small silver whistle with a wing on it attached to a string was there.

"_When the house is under attack, blow this whistle and I will be here in a second, understood?"_

Yukina nodded and took the whistle. She put it around her neck and put it beneath her kimono. She then hugged Blaze's large dragon head. "Please be safe onee-chan..."

"_Always..."_

Yukina went over to her brother and looked up. She took his hand. "Nii-san... you will come back right?"

Hiei nodded. Yukina smiled and went back next to Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Kuwabara for a moment for once not glaring. "Protect her..."

Kuwabara nodded and Blaze jumped into the sky. Lina followed this and Gin flew into the sky and stayed close to Lina.

Blaze and Lina circled a 100 radius around the house that was now their base.

Tatsu and the others talked and devised a plan. Yukina and Kuwabara walked inside to get things ready, moving furniture and such and getting bandages and what not. Botan appeared with other ferry girls.

Soon after a portal appeared outside. The neko family walked out with the gangs friends from the Dark Tournament.

Miyuki ran inside to help while the others stayed outside.

Yusuke and Tatsu split everyone up into two fleets.

As the hours passed the others shivered as waves of power washed above them in the sky. They all looked up to see the chest plate of Blaze's armor.

They all went back to what they were doing. By night fall there were two guards around the house and four in the forest. There were shifts throughout the night.

Lina made her way back down to the ground. Kurama got off but Lina did not transform back to her humanoid form. She stayed and sat looking out over the forest. Kurama looked back at her. "Lina?"

"_What do you think will become of all of this?"_

Kurama went and sat with her. "I think we might win... no... we will win. Blaze will not allow us to lose. The Order may be extremely strong, but we have the advantage."

"_How so?"_

Kurama smiled. "Feelings. The Order doesn't hold positive feelings, only negative or none at all. We hold that advantage. And not to mention Blaze and you three. All of you come from a different world, one that no one knows about, one where you've learned things no one else can learn any where else."

Lina smiled to her self and stood. She morphed into her humanoid form, her clothes now different. She wore short shorts and a sleeveless tank top. Armor decorated her arms, legs and chest. She now wore a pair of brown lace up knee high boots. She was smiling up at where Blaze was high in the air. "You're right..."

Kurama stood and looked up at the dragon above.

Lina took his hand.

Kurama looked at her and saw a blush on her cheeks. He smiled and held her hand back while looking at the stars.

In the sky Blaze and Hiei were keeping watch. Hiei with his Jagan on the ground and Blaze with her senses stretched so she would be aware of dragon's coming.

"Blaze...?"

"_Hai?"_

"I'm sorry... For what I did with Hanna..."

Blaze cringed slightly. _"Th... There's no need to apologize... You and I weren't ourselves..."_

"Blaze there is. I shouldn't have done that if I was or wasn't myself...!"

Blaze just laughed nervously and shook her dragon head. _"No Hiei... Don't apologize... There is no n--"_

"Dammit Blaze yes there is!" Hiei clenched his fists tightly and shut his eyes tightly.

Blaze had flinched at his sudden outburst.

"Dammit Blaze... there is... I doubted you... deep down I doubted your love for me and I fell for that whore's tricks. I slept with her and all I could think about was you..." Hiei put his cheek to the side of Blaze's silver scales of her neck.

Blaze was silent. _"Hiei... you wounded me deeply every time you slept with her, every time I heard her moans and screams. That night we went back to normal... I was going to kill myself... Being so far into depression I couldn't remember anything... Only one voice would be able to break through, but I didn't know who's until you spoke. I can never live without you Hiei... and you being with that whore was just like my life ending. I was hanging on by a thread, the only thing that kept me going was wanting to know why you pretended to love me..."_

Hiei wrapped his arms around her neck watching out for the spikes on the back of her neck. "That's why I'm sorry... I hurt you past forgiveness... I want to be forgiven... I don't want you to leave me... You're the only one that broke through my barrier... you were the one that intrigued me, the one I fell in love with... I don't want you to hate me..."

Blaze smiled and turned her head and brought it down to his left arm. _"To show my forgiveness I'm going to give you a gift... But it may hurt a little..."_

Blaze's snout touched Hiei's bandaged arm. It glowed silver and the design of the dragon glowed dark blue in the silver glow. Hiei growled. Blaze pulled away slowly and looked to Gin who was a little ways away. _"Gin, Hiei's legs straps!"_

Hiei clutched his arm to his chest and growled in pain.

Gin flew over quickly and used his magic and unstrapped Hiei's legs in the saddle. Hiei fell out and Blaze blew fire at him.

"_Blaze! What are you doing!" _Lina and Kurama sent the thought to her as they saw what happened.

The fire stayed surrounding the falling Hiei. It grew larger and burst open as black dragon wings sprouted and stopped the falling Hiei. A large black dragon was in place of where Hiei was. There was no armor on him as there were Blaze and Lina. His crimson eyes stood out nicely.

All those who were outside stared up in awe at what their friend looked like.

Hiei turned his neck to look at his new body. He flew up to his mate and looked at her. _"How did you do that?"_

"_My power is unlimited... It's the power of all of my ancestors and the founder of Silvaria, Gin Haru..."_ Blaze looked at Gin and nodded him off. _"Go get some sleep, you need it."_

Gin smiled brightly and flew down to the house.

Blaze looked at Hiei. _"Come... we'll go greet our guests..."_

Hiei looked at her in confusion but felt the presence of dragons on the edge of the 100 radius point to the west of the base.

They flew that way ready to greet their allies.

"_It's the power of all of my ancestors and the founder of Silvaria, Gin Haru..."_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?

* * *

**

Blaze and Hiei flew side by side towards the guests.

"_What do you think will happen?"_ Hiei asked Blaze mentally.

Blaze didn't answer right away. She waited a few moments before she responded. _"I'm not too entirely sure..."_ But she was lying. She knew what the future held, the future of her friends and herself. She knew, but she didn't what to tell any of them.

After a few minutes they met up with the group of dragons. There were 5 of them. Two females and three males.

"_Welcome, I thank you all for coming."_ Blaze bowed her head.

The dragons returned the gesture. The leader, a male, flew forward. _"Gin Haru, it's been so long... I see you have a mate... Where might he be?"_

Hiei growled. The male dragon looked at Hiei and bowed his head. _"Pardon me your Highness..."_

Blaze chuckled. _"You called me Gin Haru... I am not her, I am of her line though, one of her descendants, Blaze Haru Jaganshi. Please come with us back to the base where we may thoroughly plan an attack..."_

They all flew back to the base.

The other dragons circled around Blaze, Hiei, and their leader.

Hiei flew close to Blaze who in turn smiled and nudged him lovingly. _"Possessive much koi?"_

"_What do you think?"_ Was his reply.

Blaze smiled and lowered to the ground.

"_Shin and Ayame, I want you two to keep guard in the skies."_ The leader ordered two dragons.

A green dragon, female, and a white dragon, male, stayed in the sky while the rest landed in the back yard.

They all transformed into human form.

The leader, a dark blue dragon, transformed into a tall man with short dark blue hair and pale blue eyes.

The other female dragon, red, transformed into a young girl about the age of 13 with long brown hair and red eyes. A similar dragon, male, transformed into a 13 year old boy, the young girls twin, only with short messy hair.

Blaze and Hiei returned to their human form.

The leader bowed. "My name is Night, the twins are Hinata and Hijima. We came as soon as possible. Your power was that of Gin Haru and more, she was a powerful dragon. She saved all of us dragons and split us up into four clans. The clan of the North, the clan of the South, the clan of the East, and the clan of the West."

Blaze smiled. "I'm glad you have come to help, but I am sorry that Gin is no longer alive to see you all, but I am here in her place, I have her power and all of her descendants power."

Night nodded. "As we felt. The Order is very powerful, and we wish to rid them of this world, how do you plan on doing so my Queen?"

Blaze's face was ridden of all emotion, a true Queen at business. "Show them the light. They have deprived themselves of light, we are here to give them that light, and with that, they will die."

Hinata and Hijima stood at attention behind Night, their expressions blank. Blaze looked at them and then at Night. "You've trained them well."

Night nodded. "The five of us are all that are left of the clan of the West. We are all like family now, we all look out for each other."

Blaze nodded and doubled over slightly. "Itai..." (Ouch)

Hiei went to her aid immediately. "Blaze... what's wrong?"

Blaze looked up at him with a smile and straightened up. "It's nothing, it's only the baby..."

Night smiled. "Why don't you two go inside? We'll watch out for the others and any danger. A mother dragon should not be dealing with war."

Blaze went to protest and Lina and Kurama walked up. "He's right Blaze, you shouldn't be dealing with this war until after the young one is born, let Hiei deal with it, he is the King after all."

Blaze nodded and let Hiei lead her inside.

Yukina looked up worried. "Are you OK onee-chan?"

Blaze smiled. "I'm fine... the baby is just causing some pain..."

Hiei lead her up to their room. She sat on the bed. She smiled at Hiei. "Thank you Hiei..."

Hiei shook his head. "No need to be thanking me..."

Blaze pulled him down and held him close. "You're wrong... I'm carrying your child... Thank you for letting me..."

Hiei held her back. Triumph filled him, he had claimed the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He finally had her and would protect her no matter what, along with the child within her.

Blaze held him tighter. Fear was eating at her heart and soul.

Hiei pulled away quickly. "Blaze what's wrong?" Worry was high in his voice and in his eyes.

Blaze smiled weakly, but she was trying as best as she could to look happy. "It's... It's nothing Hiei... I just hurt a lot..."

Hiei was about to say something when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Hiei growled. "Who the hell is it?"

"It's Lina, sir. I came to talk with you two..."

"Come in..."

The door opened and Lina walked in. "Your Majesty Blaze... I know how to stop the pain for the most part."

Blaze smiled. "To turn into a dragon and stay that way until the child is born..."

"Yes..."

Blaze shook her head. "I am only going to turn into a dragon when I must... I have to deal with this pain... Even if I wasn't able to turn into a dragon I'd have to deal with the pain no matter what."

Lina hesitated but nodded. "Then please... Stay in bed until you are needed... The child will be born in 4 months." And with that she left.

Hiei looked at Blaze. "Four months?"

Blaze nodded. "With a human it's 9 months, a demon 6, elves and fairies are about 5, and dragons are about 3 or 4 months."

Hiei helped her into bed. "Then get some sleep..."

Blaze laughed slightly. "Hiei... I'll be fine!"

Hiei glared at her. "You will not... You were in pain just a little while ago... Get some rest!"

Blaze smiled. "Fine... I'll get some rest..." She lay underneath the comforter and closed her eyes. Hiei kissed her forehead and went out of the room. Blaze opened her eyes when she heard the door close softly. She looked out the window with sad eyes. "I just have to hold out for four months..."

"_I just have to hold out for four months..."_

Sorry this is so short! I had most of it done a while back but... Yeah... Work and family... My long lost sister is in town... well an Airmen now... But I'll see her more often! And... I'm going to be working! I'll put at least one up every Tuesday! I swear! Forgive me everyone!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

* * *

I warn you all now... This is Mature and this is another one where that rating kicks in. If your stomach is weak... please don't read this... Ask someone what happened... goes and cries

* * *

It had been almost four months since the dragons from the west came to join them. The week following the dragons from the North came. There was only 6 of them, all white, black or violet dragons.

Two weeks after that the dragons from the South appeared. All green, blue and yellow dragons with an attitude.

Three days following the last group of dragons came. The dragons from the East were smart, and all a light blue color. All the dragons were more than happy to serve Blaze and Hiei.

Now, it was a week until Blaze's baby was due and Hiei was going out of his mind.

Hiei and Kurama stood outside, it was their turn to guard the West side of the house.

They had been in silence for a long time, that is until Kurama broke it. "Hiei... Blaze will be fine."

Hiei had continuously been looking over his shoulder in the direction of the house. "I know that but... I can't help but worry about her..."

Kurama sighed. "Yeah... I think we all know that..."

There was a wave of power. They both turned in alarm towards the house. "Blaze..." They both went running towards the house, Hiei faster.

Hiei got to the room to see the door blocked by Tatsu. He stepped aside when Hiei appeared. "Lina and Blaze only want you in there..."

Hiei stormed in and the door shut. Blaze was sweating and had a look of pain. Her legs were brought up and spread apart. Lina had a blanket ready. "Come on Blaze!"

Hiei rushed over to Blaze's side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed onto it tightly. Hiei showed no sign that it hurt but... well we all know it does hurt.

"What... took you so long Hiei? I've been calling for you for hours!" She grunted.

Hiei shook his head. "Sorry... I didn't hear the calls... I just felt the power wave and Kurama and I came running..."

Lina smiled. "That's it Blaze... Just a little more! Push!"

Blaze clenched her teeth and grunted loudly as she gave a big push. She relaxed and Lina stood, a bundle in her arms. She walked over to the couple and handed the black bundle to Blaze. "A healthy baby boy..."

Blaze, holding her baby boy started crying. Lina left with a smile after gathering the towels that were under Blaze to get them washed thoroughly. Hiei sat on the bed and looked at his child.

The young demon had crimson eyes with silver specks in them and tufts of dark brown hair. Hiei kissed the crying boys forehead. He leaned in and kissed his mate.

Blaze smiled. "Hiei... a name... He needs a name..."

Hiei looked at his son. "Ryuu... Jaganshi Ryuu."

Blaze smiled and let her tears stop. She looked down at her son who was looking up at them with his big eyes. He was silent, no longer crying. He grabbed at the low neck of her night gown. Blaze smiled. "Well he sure isn't stupid..."

Hiei blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Blaze stared at him and laughed. Ryuu who seemed to understand looked at his father and gave a baby laugh. "He's hungry Hiei..."

"Well then why did he grab at your gown?" Poor Hiei, he was too clueless for his own good.

Blaze sighed and shrugged her shoulder out of the gown and unsnapped her bra from the front. Her left breast was exposed. Hiei blinked. Blaze adjusted Ryuu who instantly started to suck on his mothers nipple.

"Wha... what's he doing?"

Blaze smiled. "He's eating... Most mothers do this to feed their babies. While I was pregnant with him my body was producing milk for him to drink. He drinks it from my breasts."

Hiei shook his head. "Strange..."

Blaze smiled and put her hand into his hair. She combed through his hair with a smile. "Strange... but it'll guarantee that Ryuu will be strong."

Hiei sighed. "I still think it's strange..." Blaze only smiled with a nod.

Hiei looked her in the eyes and leaned forward. Blaze closed her eyes and awaited the kiss.

Hiei's lips pressed softly to hers. He pulled away slowly. He opened his eyes and stared into her slowly opening eyes. "I love you Blaze..."

Blaze smiled. "I love you too Hiei-koi..."

Hiei moved to the other side of Blaze and looked at Ryuu. "He's..."

"So cute..." Blaze smiled and leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder. She looked down at their baby boy with soft eyes. She knew what was to come now.

A few minutes of silence, except for the suckling Ryuu was making. Soon Ryuu pulled away. Blaze smiled and handed him to Hiei. Hiei took his son and watched Blaze. She pulled her bra back into place and snapped it back together in the front. She pulled her gown back up and stretched.

Ryuu was fast asleep in his fathers arms. Blaze smiled and cuddled close to him.

"Why don't you get some sleep Blaze?" He stroked her hair in a loving manner.

Blaze nodded and sank down. She rested her head on his stomach and closed her eyes. She was soon fast asleep just like Ryuu. Hiei closed his eyes, happy that his family was safe, that he had a family of his own.

Blaze woke early. She looked at Ryuu who in turn looked at her. He reached his chubby little arms out to her.

She took him and started to breast feed him. He suckled on her breast happily.

Blaze looked down at him, a small sad smile on her lips. "I'm so sorry Ryuu..."

Ryuu finished breast feeding ten minutes later and Hiei woke just as she started to put her bra back on, Ryuu on the bed sleeping on his side.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't finish. He nibbled her neck. Blaze closed her eyes and tilted her head to the opposite side. Hiei nibbled her neck a little more. He licked a small line up to her jawline and stopped. He kissed her cheek. "You're so sweet..."

Blaze turned in his arms and pulled him into a deep, passion filled kiss. She pulled away with a smirk. "Hmm... Really now?"

Hiei smirked and rested his hand on her exposed breast. He kissed her quickly. "Yes... and they seemed to have gotten bigger..."

Blaze chuckled. "They do that when a woman has a baby..."

Hiei started to remove the rest of her bra and gown. He didn't get far before Ryuu started crying. They looked at him. Hiei tended to him while Blaze clipped her bra together and put the gown back in place. She reached into the small dresser next to the baby crib and took out a black outfit.

Hiei handed Ryuu over to Blaze. She rubbed her nose to her sons making noises at him. Ryuu stopped crying and looked at his mother. He laughed and grabbed at her hair that started to fall over her shoulders.

Blaze flinched. "Ow... He is strong..." She got her hair back from his grasp and gave him a stuffed animal of a dragon. He clutched it tightly and laughed while Blaze put a small diaper on him. She then started to put the outfit on.

Hiei watched the entire time, observing, learning what he would need to do later on.

When she was finished Blaze picked her son up and held him in her arms. She looked at Hiei. "We should go down stairs."

Hiei nodded and kissed her passionately. "I'll go get you something to eat real quick." He disappeared, leaving the door open.

Blaze smiled sadly. She looked down at her son. "It's almost time my son..."

Ryuu looked at her sadly, tears in his eyes.

Blaze put her finger to his forehead. A silver light flowed from her to him. It was some of her power, her life force. Ryuu whimpered. He was going to cry. He knew what was to come, but when he got older, he would forget about knowing.

Blaze stood, bringing her hand down under her other arm. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She walked down three flights of stairs before she got to the first floor. The house was supposed to be bustling with people, but instead, it was dead quiet.

She started to get scared. Yukina ran up, fear apparent on her features. "Onee-chan! The Order is attacking!"

Blaze tensed. She nodded. Blaze looked down at her son who burst out crying. Blaze kissed her sons forehead. She handed him over to Yukina who held him tightly to her. "Be safe onee-chan..."

Blaze smiled at her, giving her a tight hug. "Love you Yuki-chan..." She ran outside, her clothes morphing into her shadows outfit. Her daggers appeared in her hands. She ran out the back to see everyone fighting something dark.

There were thousands of them. They out numbered them greatly. Blaze looked at them sadly. "Not this soon..." She jumped off of the porch, her silver dragon wings sprouting instantly. Everyone looked up at her. She started flying towards the Order's HQ.

"Blaze!"

"Queen!" They all started to follow her. Blaze shot down into the trees. She plunged right into the reinforcements for the dark creatures. She was able to kill the ones around her just as she dropped down. She brought herself into a crouch. The things attacked her at once.

Blaze's daggers glowed silver. A light swarmed over them. They all disappeared. "Too bad you had no light..." More surrounded her and the others.

Hours passed, so many hours that it was already sunset. The Order finally drew back for the day.

Blaze fell to her knees in the back yard. Yukina was the first to get to her. She brought both Ryuu and some food. Blaze at the food quickly. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving! She then took Ryuu in her arms.

"He cried all day..." Yukina looked at her worried. "He knew you were going to do something... What were you going to do?"

Blaze smiled. "Nothing... What would make you think that?"

Before Yukina could say anything the others walked up. "Blaze... are you OK?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. Ryuu clung to his mother's chest, finally falling asleep. "I'm fine... Just a bit tired."

Hiei knelt down in front of her. "You should go back to the room. Get some sleep."

"But what if--?"

"No buts! You're going to go sleep!" Yusuke glared at her.

Blaze sighed and stood up. "Fine... I'll go to sleep." She started walking back to the house. She looked at the sky the whole time, a sad expression on her face. The wind blew violently.

Blaze walked into the house, her wings disappearing. She walked up to the fourth floor and went into the bedroom her and Hiei shared. She changed Ryuu's diaper and put him in a warm outfit. She put him in the crib and pulled the his baby blanket around him. He stayed asleep. Blaze changed into her nightgown, the one that was fit for fighting just in case.

She would have no energy when she woke to morph her clothes. She got under the blankets and fell asleep just as Hiei entered the room.

Hiei went and sat on the bed next to her. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked at her sadly. "Don't ever leave me Blaze... Don't ever leave me again..."

Yukina had confided in her brother what she thought might happen.

Hiei would do anything in his power to stop Blaze from leaving again.

He got under the covers next to her and pulled her close. Blaze instantly nuzzled his chest and cuddled close to him, putting her leg over his and getting as close as possible.

Hiei put his chin a top her head and closed his eyes. He wished she was awake so that they could make love again, but he told himself to wait until tomorrow night.

The family of three slept soundly through the night.

A scream and a loud thump alarmed them. Blaze and Hiei shot up from bed. Blaze grabbed Ryuu and the three made their way down to the third floor. Lina was pressed against the wall in front of Kurama's open door.

Blaze handed Ryuu to Hiei and went to her friend. "Lina... what's wrong?"

Lina had tears running down her face profusely and her eyes filled with horror. "Kurama..."

Blaze's heart froze. Everyone on the third floor was emerging from their rooms, and the others from the first and second floor rushing up, the gang running up to where Hiei stood only a foot away from Blaze.

Said woman turned to her cousins darkened room. The smell of blood finally met their noses. Before Hiei or anyone could grab the frantic Blaze she ran in. She ran into her cousins room and started to cry. Blood was all over the room, Kurama was dead, that was plain to see.

His head was on the floor, his upper half of his body on the bed and his lower body near his desk. His intestines were sprawled out on his bed. The sight would make anyone want to barf.Blaze fell to her knees and screamed, tears falling down her face. "KURAMA!"

No one could step foot into the room, no one could look in, the smell was enough for them along with Blaze's cries and screams.Blaze continued to scream his name in sadness and pain. "KURAMA! NO!" The tears wouldn't stop. Her voice was threatening to give out. She wailed loudly, louder than Ryuu ever could. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She reached out to his face but stopped. She couldn't. She cried even harder, leaning forward , resting her arms on the ground and burying her face into her arms and weeping.

Hiei dragged her out of the room, Ryuu in Yukina's arms. Tatsu closed the door and Blaze fell to her knees, dragging Hiei with her. She weeped into his chest. "They slaughtered him! Those bastards slaughter Kurama!"

Lina fell to her knees, her face in hands and weeping. Everyone left except for the gang. Everyone was close to Kurama, even the new comers. They had all grown fond of him and now they had to deal with this in their own way.

Blaze soon fell asleep in Hiei's arms. Ryuu had fallen asleep as well, when Blaze first screamed was when he had started crying and fell asleep soon before his mother.

Hiei picked Blaze up and took her to the room, Yukina following with Ryuu.

Hiei set Blaze under the covers and looked at her sadly. Yukina covered Ryuu with his silver baby blanket. "Why...? Why would they do that?"

"To get to Blaze... Blaze has been their target for a long time... They haven't gone after Kusanagi yet for a reason unknown... They might not want him as much as her. They want her dead because... she's light and they're dark. She can kill them with the blink of an eye and they want that threat dead..."

Yukina held onto her brother's hand. "More are going to die... More of us are going to die... Blaze realizes this... You know what she's going to do..."

"Yes... I know... But I won't let her... Not yet... I'll prevent the others from dying... I swear I will..."

"_I'll prevent the others from dying... I swear I will..."_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?**

Blaze sat on her bed. Leli sat at her master's feet. She wasn't able to get through to her at all. Blaze had locked herself in the room. Not even Hiei could get in. Ryuu was in her arms, and was fast asleep.

It was around midnight.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Blaze... Will you... will you please let me in?" Hiei's voice was soft and hurt.

Blaze didn't even look up.

_Blaze... Hiei's at the door... He sounds so lost..._

Blaze looked up slowly. There was another knock, but softer. "Blaze please... We're supposed to help each other through these kinds of things... I want to help you Blaze..." His voice broke.

Blaze got up, setting Ryuu down into his crib. She made her way to the door. She put her hand onto the door, there was a click and it was unlocked. Blaze opened the door to see Hiei on the ground sitting next to the door.

Hiei looked up at her, his eyes dark with sadness. He jumped up and held her. She held him back, the tears coming all over again.

They stood there in the doorway for what felt like hours but was truly five minutes. Blaze pulled away from her husband and pulled him into the room. She locked the door with her powers and turned to him.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled back he held her close. "I won't let you go Blaze... I won't let you go to them... I know what you're going to do... You're going to go to the Order and defeat them... killing yourself..."

Blaze held him crying. "But it's the only way no one else will die!"

Just then there was a rip. Blaze screamed. "No!" She ran out of the room, to the first floor. Yukina and Kuwabara lay on the floor, both dead, ripped in half in each others arms.

Blaze screamed in pain. "Stop this! Stop killing them!" Tears fell to the ground. She was on her knees. Everyone ran down and gasped. Hiei fell to his knees close to Blaze. His eyes were wide, his eyes small. "Yu... Yukina..."

Blaze shook her head. "No... No... This has to stop... it has to stop now..."

Ryuu started wailing upstairs. Lina ran up as did Yusuke to go see. He was hurt deeply. Kuwabara was his best friend, and now he was dead.

Blaze stood. Tatsu grabbed her arm lightly. "My Queen... don't do this... You can't do this..."

Blaze didn't move. "Tatsu... I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I couldn't return your feelings... Maybe if I realized how you felt long ago, this wouldn't be happening..." Hiei flinched. "But I'm glad I didn't... I love Hiei... with all of my heart... I love all of you... And..." Her clothes morphed into her outfit for Light. Her daggers appeared in sheaths on her thighs, a scythe on her back. "And that's why I have to go. Unless I go... everyone will die... I want to save all of you... I'd do anything for Hiei... and for all of you..."

Tatsu let her go, his eyes wide.

Hiei went to grab her but she was gone. Lina and Ryuu came down quickly, a screaming and crying Ryuu in Lina's arms. Yusuke looked around. "Where's Blaze?"

Lina looked up with a gasp. "No... Blaze..."

Gin flew over to Ryuu and looked at the child sadly. "Baby knew what his mommy would do. Baby tried to warn us. Baby knows he'll be without a mother soon."

Hiei stood and shook his head. "No... I lost her once... No twice... I won't lose her a third time!" Hiei flitted from sight. The dragons and demons in the room filed out of the house. Lina flew in the sky with the dragons. She was still in human form so that she could carry Ryuu.

They were all on their way to the Order's HQ. They could see a red beam of light up ahead, and a silver beam of light way ahead of the red one. Something jutted out from the sides of both beams of light. Silver wings from the silver beam of light and black wings from the red.

Hiei and Blaze.

Blaze flew, her speed increasing. She could feel Hiei and the others following. Blaze speed up, her wings beating strongly. The village looking HQ for the Order came into view. She was there in less than seconds, the Order standing on roofs waiting for her. They fired, balls of fire, ice, water, earth and some other type of power at her.

Blaze dodged them all. She took her scythe from her back and swung it before her in one swift movement. A light dome destroyed some of them. She did this a few more times, destroying most of the Order.

She landed on the ground and slashed at a few of the ones who escaped her light domes. They fell to the ground, bleeding. They were poisoned and would die withing seconds, some minutes. There was a rumble in the center of the HQ.

The ground started to rise in a lump. Blaze got ready to fight, her wings folded behind her.

The ground burst and a large monster was growling loudly. It looked like a humanoid dog, like a lycan, but it had more human than dog. It swung its furry hand at her, it's nails extending. She dodged but a nail struck her arm. She growled and jumped into the air, her wings and power keeping her up. The others came just in time to see the thing grab Blaze tightly.

It started to squeeze the life out of her.

"BLAZE!" Hiei went to run after her but a barrier surrounded all of them. Hiei hit the barrier multiple times, trying to break it. He attacked it with his sword. Nothing worked. Lina stopped him. "My King... your son..."

Hiei looked at his son and took him in his arms. He turned back and watched his wife, his mate, his one and only. Ryuu stopped crying for a moment and watched as well.

Blaze brought the scythe down onto the monster's arm. The monster growled and released her. Blaze fell to the ground. She fell limb on the ground, gasping for breath. She weakly stood.

The monster brought its foot down onto her. Everyone watched in horror as a crater was made.

The monster went harder as his leg started to tremble. It was pushed back and a small silver dragon started to grow into the size of a normal dragon.

Blaze turned back into human form, though that wasn't the smartest thing. Her human form was beat and close to death. She knelt before the monster as it started to get up. She started to glow. "You... killed... them... You killed... my friends... my family... Heaven nor Hell will forgive you!" She burst with power, all of it surrounding the monster and going out into the world.

Hiei had a tear fall down his cheek. It formed into a tear gem and landed on Ryuu. Ryuu held it in his small palm, still looking at his mother, about to burst into tears yet again.

No one could feel the power, for if they did they would've died. The barrier was protecting them.

"I give my life, and my power, to destroy you who is evil, and bring back the good. Never again will you or your followers harm anyone, you will never bring death to those who's time is not yet up. You disrupted time, destiny, but I am here to fix that. This war will end, all peace to Earth and Silvaria come now!" With one more burst of light a beam of silver light shot up to the sky.

After what felt like an eternity, which was only moments, the light disappeared and nothing was there, only the fighters. The barrier fell and Hiei fell to his knees. Ryuu burst out into tears. A small sparkle floated to the ground. Ryuu looked up and caught it. Hiei had his head lowered, not allowing the tears to fall. The others were crying, their heads bowed as well.

Ryuu laughed happily. They all looked at the baby. Ryuu was holding something in both hands. Hiei blinked. "Ryuu... what are you holding?" They all had discovered that the baby could understand them.

Ryuu opened his hands and there in his right hand was Hiei's tear gem. In his right was a silver gem, Both were no bigger than a pearl. Hiei plucked the silver one up, holding it between is forefinger and middle finger. He heard a voice in his head, soft and dying out too quickly. _"Hiei... We will see each other again... Take care of Ryuu... I love you... I love you so much... Don't ever forget me... my love..."_

The voice died away. Hiei had tears, black tears that turned into gems, running down his face. "Blaze..."

"Hiei..."

Everyone turned quickly to see Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara standing there, solid and unharmed.

"H... How?" Lina stepped forward towards Kurama.

Kurama and the other two walked towards Hiei. "If Blaze simply wanted to destroy the monster and all of the Order, she would still be alive..."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei sadly. "But we died... People she loved died..."

Yukina fell to her knees, holding her brother and nephew. "And she brought us back! Brought us back with her own life! She died to revive us! I'm so sorry nii-san!"

Hiei held Yukina tightly. "Don't be... Blaze... will always be with us... We'll see her someday soon..."

As they cried and mourned their friends death, a transparent figure smiled. It turned and disappeared as it walked. Blaze would be watching them, but only for a small amount of time before she had to go again.

**Ten years later...**

Ryuu jumped on his father to wake him up. Hiei woke. He looked only five years older than what he did ten years ago and had grown a few inches. Ryuu, his brown hair reaching his waist was pulled back into a braid thanks to Yukina. "Koenma says he's found something of importance! He's in the living room talking to Auntie Yuki, Kurama, Yusuke, and Uncle Kuwabara!"

Hiei nodded. "Why don't you go outside with Gin and the others. I'm sure you've neglected your training this morning."

Ryuu laughed. "OK!" He ran out. Hiei caught sight of the silver gem on a silver chain on his nightstand. Ryuu had kept it, but Hiei guessed Ryuu was giving it to him. Hiei put it around his neck. He could feel something familiar. He blinked. He dressed quickly. What was it that he was feeling from the gem?

As Hiei walked down to the first floor the feeling got stronger only slightly. He walked into the living room to see Kurama looking at a paper in shock. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina were in equal shock. Koenma looked up at Hiei with his eyes beaming in happiness.

Hiei walked over to the others, still not seeing what seemed to be a picture. "What's going on?"

Kurama looked up with a bright smile. "Koenma will tell you..."

Hiei looked at Koenma blankly.

"As you know, ten years ago Blaze brought three people back to life, and saved the world. You said that we would see her someday soon, what did you mean?"

Hiei glared. "I don't know... She told me that... Right before Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara showed up."

Koenma nodded. "I thought it strange that non of the ferry girls brought her Spirit. I did some searching for her spirit. There was a glimmer a few days after that day... It was in the west. It was in a place in the States, Denver, Colorado."

Hiei stared blankly at him. "What are you getting at Koenma?" His heart had stopped for a moment.

Koenma shook his head. "Hold on... Let me finish!" After Hiei said nothing and saw that the others were looking at him, wanting to hear it again. "Well... It wasn't strong, it was just the aura of a girl who was tapping into witchcraft, so I left it alone. Just a few weeks ago there was something strange going on in the same place. I sent a spy over there, one who would blend, an American himself. He watched the girl from afar, and... got a photo of her and a short description of her life."

Hiei shrugged. "So? What does this have to do with anything?"

Koenma glared at him. "Well if you would stop interrupting!" There was an vein protruding from his forehead. Hiei went silent with a glare but slight interest in his crimson eyes. "Her name is Mitsuki. Mitsuki Sun. She is 19 at this moment and is a freshman in college. She is majoring in Art and Theater. Her family consists of a few Aunts and Uncles, many cousins, a few nieces and nephews, her mother and father, her older sister, younger sister, and younger brother, her four grandparents, and two great grandparents. She is the only on that holds a striking resemblance to..."

"No! Don't tell him who she looks like yet! Finish everything else!" The others yelled with smiles.

Hiei's eye twitched. He was getting thoroughly annoyed.

"OK then. When Mitsuki when Mitsuki was 9 she found a ring on her dresser. All she had done was string it onto a silver chain and wore it around her neck. The ring was a red ruby ring."

Hiei looked at him quickly. He had been looking away, extremely bored with this. He went back to looking away. "So? Not like I care."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded vigorously. "Now tell him!"

Koenma looked at Kurama. "Hand him the photo..."

Kurama handed the demon the picture. Just before Hiei could look at it Koenma spook. "She's the splitting image of Blaze..."

Hiei stared at the picture with wide eyes. "Bl... Blaze? But..."

Koenma smiled and nodded, but not to Hiei.

"EEH! Wrong..." Came the voice of a girl at the door.

Everyone turned to see the girl in question in the open doorway. Before anyone could say anything the girl was knocked to the ground by a blur. She fell with an 'omf' and everyone saw a smiling Ryuu holding the woman's waist. "Mommy! You're late!"

Blaze/Mitsuki laughed. "Well you're father, being as thick headed as he is didn't catch on like the others." She sat up and held the boy close. "Oh man... It's so good to hold you like this baby boy..."

Ryuu shook his head and pulled away from her and smiled. "I'm not a baby any more Mommy! I'm a big boy!"

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yes you are..." They stood and she looked at them. She bowed. "I am Mitsuki Son. Ten years ago I was granted the memory of Blaze, in a way... you can say I was awakened." She stood straight, Ryuu holding her hand. "As the years passed I regained more and more memories of what I think is my real life. America is different, there are no talk of demons or anything. To us we think of nothing of your world. But... I was different. From birth I was different. I was able to see things, the darkness, this Order that I defeated 10 years ago.

"I say 'I' as if I was the one who killed them and saved the world because I was. You may not believe it... you may not want to... but it's the truth." She was talking to Hiei in general, but not looking at him. Everyone knew that what she had said was directed to him.

Hiei looked at her, his eyes traveling down to the ring around her neck. "Why... Why do you look like her?" He looked into her eyes with a glare.

Mitsuki looked at him with a glare. "Because... I am merely a copy. The Order created me as a plan to trick everyone and kill all of you first. They thought it was flawless, but... they weren't expecting me to have a mind of my own or a soul... They thought I'd be the perfect killing machine, but when I was made, Gin Haru placed some of Blaze's original power and part of her soul into me. Yes she was dead, but she was a mere spirit, with the dragons as support. When Blaze died, the rest of the soul joined within me, and along with that, her original powers and memories."

Ryuu tugged on Mitsuki's hand. "Mommy...?"

Mitsuki knelt down to eye level to her son. "Yes Ryuu?"

"Can I show you something?"

Mitsuki nodded with a bright smile. "Of course you can! I'm all yours today!" Ryuu beamed brightly and dragged his mother past the others.

"_Later tonight... we'll talk... But please... I am her... I am the woman you married, the woman you fell in love with. I'm still that same woman..."_

Ryuu and Mitsuki disappeared up the stairs.

Yukina smiled brightly. "I'm so happy that she's back!"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yes... but do we call her Blaze?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Her name is Mitsuki. Yes it's still Blaze but her name for this body is Mitsuki. She was given that name so we're going to use it!"

Kurama looked at Hiei. The others started a heated discussion about the whole thing. Kurama looked away. _"Hiei... It is still her. I know it might be hard to except. You were expecting her, the real her, but she's still Blaze, just a different name and lived a different life."_

"_I know... It's just... if it is really her, why isn't she wearing her wedding ring?"_

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

Hiei was silent. There was a sniffle and everyone quieted and looked over to Hiei to see that he had tears in his eyes. They all blinked.

Yukina ran over to him and embraced him. "Big brother... don't cry..."

"She's back... how am I supposed to react? I missed her..."

Yusuke stood and went over to him. He smacked his back lightly. "Yukina's right. Don't cry... it's not like you. When Ryuu goes to sleep you can talk to her. We'll even give you three the day tomorrow. We all want to swarm her, but you three are a family, you three need the most time together."

Koenma gave him an envelope. "Here... These are some tickets to an amusement park in America. Mitsuki used to go there all the time. You three should go tomorrow."

Yukina pulled away from her brother and Hiei took the envelope. He looked at them all. "Thank you... Thank you all so much..."

They smiled in turn. "No problem!"

**That night...**

Mitsuki kissed Ryuu's forehead. She was telling him a story she got from an anime she watched in America with her friends. He had fallen asleep so she had tucked him in. She smiled at him from the door and walked out closing the door but left it open a crack.

She walked down the hall to Hiei's room. She walked in and found it empty. She sighed and went over to the bed.

Just as she set her knee onto the bed a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you..." Hiei still had trouble with the whole concept that the Order had created the woman in his arms, but he couldn't help but be vulnerable.

Mitsuki smiled. "I missed you as well... Ryuu has been telling me how withdrawn you are each day. Every night we talked and all he wanted to know was when I was coming home, so that we could be a family again... I wanted to come back so much, but only when Koenma realized who I was and that I remembered everything did I return."

Hiei turned her around and she fell onto the bed, sitting down. Hiei loomed over her. She looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know if I should call you Mitsuki or Blaze..."

She smiled. "I prefer Mitsuki. I don't think I'd answer to Blaze..."

Hiei leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed he took the necklace off and let the chain drop, holding the ring in his fingers. They broke the kiss. "You wouldn't mind being my wife again would you... Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki smiled. "No... I wouldn't mind... I'd love to be your wife again."

Hiei slid the ring onto her left ring finger. They kissed again, Mitsuki falling back and Hiei laying on top of her.

They pulled apart and Mitsuki looked into his eyes. "This body is still a virgin... This body doesn't know the pleasure you can give..."

Hiei smirked. "Oh... but you wouldn't know the pleasure you're about to receive even 10 years ago."

Mitsuki blushed. "Either way... I give myself to you my love..."

Hiei plunged his fangs into her neck, marking her, marking this body. "Can you put a sound barrier up? So no one can hear us?"

Mitsuki nodded and a barrier was put up quickly. Hiei slowly took her clothes off, kissing her skin as he went.

Minutes passed and Mitsuki was moaning in complaint. They were both naked, but Hiei toyed with her.

Hiei smirked and kissed her, thrusting into her hard and stayed in her letting her adjust to the size of his cock. She screamed slightly, bitting her bottom lip to stifle it.

That night, Mitsuki nor Hiei slept for hours. A new life was about to form within Mitsuki, this body going through the same thing she went through 10 years ago.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?

* * *

**

People! This is going to be in first person! In Mitsuki's eyes... Thank you and enjoy...

* * *

It's been a little over eight months since I was reunited with the gang. I missed them so much. Yes I know, I'm not really Blaze, but with her memories, her soul, and her powers, I am Blaze. 

And no one seems to mind. Yes I'm the youngest in the team only being 19, but my knowledge is that of a 30 year old. I know Blaze wasn't that old, maybe her mid 20's, but she was extremely smart.

I may not have given birth to Ryuu from this body, but I myself remember everything. All the pain, the sorrow, the joy and happiness. I remember it all. I regret not being able to be there through my sons life, but he doesn't seem to mind. He was happy, he knew I was coming back. That's the power of Gin Haru alright.

I smile brightly as someone wraps their arms around my shoulders. I'm sitting in the backyard watching Ryuu and Leli play. He's 11 now, just a few days ago.

"Now that you're here... I don't have to be alone today..." Hiei didn't sound sad, only happy.

Eleven years today. It's been eleven years since I saved the world. No one would have to be sad on this day.

I leaned back into Hiei's warmth and closed my eyes. His hand fell onto my round belly. "Almost time right?"

I nod with a smile. "Yes... I want you and Yukina there for it."

Hiei nodded and kisses my cheek softly. His lips were warm on my cool skin. He watches Ryuu as Tatsu comes and joins them.

I watch Tatsu closely. He loved me, and I have a feeling he still does. But I can't help it if I'm in love with Hiei, no one can help who they fall in love with.

"Mitsuki?"

I leaned back into Hiei. "Hai?"

"Can you still fly?"

The question left me silent. Was I? I mean my dragon wings were mine, they weren't Gin Haru's... were they?

I looked down. "I... To tell you the truth... I'm not sure... I never tried that out before yet... The last time I flew was eleven years ago..."

Hiei pulled her up with a smile. "Then let's try it out now. Just because you died didn't take away the ability for me to change into a dragon or get the wings." Black dragon wings sprouted from his back.

I gazed at them with a small smile. I looked into his eyes. I'm scared to fly, I'm scared something might happen to me and the baby. And I knew it showed in my eyes, for Hiei looked at me sternly. "There's nothing that can hurt you... The Order is gone... There's no more trouble, we're in times of peace again."

I hesitated but nodded. Something told me otherwise, like I knew he was wrong, but I didn't so I left it alone. I closed my eyes and found the power within me. I urged the wings for flight, wings sprouted from the power as it did from my back.

I moaned in pain. The pain was unbearable! It felt like someone was tearing at the skin from the inside between my shoulder blades. I never felt any kind of pain like this before. I kept in a scream as the wings unfurled. I heard a flap that a bird made and heard a few gasps. I opened my eyes to see Yukina and Lina right behind Hiei.

Hiei was staring at my wings blankly. I looked behind me to see large black feathered wings. I stared at them in horror.

Why do I have angel wings? And why are they black! What happened to me being a dragon? What happened to the silver dragon wings? Is this why it hurt so much... because they weren't _my_ wings?

Something was wrong, and again I could feel it. I shook my head and willed the wings to go away. They covered me almost from everyone's view and disappeared in a burst of feathers. Feathers fell to the ground, disappearing as they touched the ground.

I stared at the ground feeling myself start to shake. "Some thing's wrong... some thing's terribly wrong."

Strong arms wrapped around me and I instantly buried my face into Hiei's chest. "What's wrong with me? I'm not the same! I want to be the woman you fell in love with!"

Hiei's arms tightened around me. It made me start to cry. I didn't know if it was out of pity or if it was because he did truly love me.

"You don't have to be the same woman I fell in love with. You've changed. You lived a different life until eleven years ago. You've been your own person for 9 years and suddenly you're changing, becoming both a different person and yourself. But one thing is for sure... I love you no matter what Mitsuki."

I cried harder, clutching his shirt in my hands.

"Mommy... Please don't cry..." I pulled away from Hiei and looked down at Ryuu. I smiled and held him close.

"I won't... I won't cry anymore Ryuu honey... I promise..."

That's right. I have a family. I have the best husband anyone could ask for, a darling son and a baby girl on the way, all three of them my pride and joy, my life. I have to be strong for my family. I look at Hiei and know he's thinking the same thing. We both have to be strong for each other and our children.

Something burst and I fell to my knees shaking. Something wet fell to the ground between my legs. Lina and Yukina rushed to my side.

"Her water broke! We have to get her inside now!" Lina looked to Hiei. "Take her to the nursery. Yukina and I will get some stuff for her and get Kurama."

Hiei picked me up. I clutched to him, still not used to the rush I get when he runs at top speed. In a matter of 2 seconds I was on the bed in the nursery room on our floor.

Hiei stayed next to me, holding my hand. "Another baby... Our family is growing... Do you want it to continue to grow my love?"

Do I? Did I want this family of ours to continue to grow? Do I want more children? I'll be getting the boy and girl that I've always wanted... Do I really want more? What am I saying? We're both demons, we have years to live, our family will continue to grow.

I smiled at Hiei. "As the years pass, the number of times we make love will not determine how many kids we'll have. In the future we will have more children but... for the time being, let's stick with just the two."

Hiei nodded, his eyes glistening. "Yes... We'll stick with the two for now..." He leaned towards me and kissed me, searching my mouth with his tongue. Just as I was about to react the way he wanted someone opened the door.

We pulled away and looked at the door to see Kurama, Yukina and Lina.

They came in and instantly the long labor continued.

Six hours later...

The sound of a high pitched wailing came to my ears. My hair was plastered to me from the sweat, my body shaking lightly. Kurama handed me a small bundle of red. I held the bundle in my arms, Hiei sitting next to me, nursing his hand.

Inside the bundle was a cleaned up and beautiful little girl. She had blue black hair and bright green eyes. She was slightly pale, but I knew that as she grew up her skin would get darker.

She was crying until I started to sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's going to but you a mocking bird... If that mocking bird doesn't sing, momma's going to buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns to brass, momma's going to buy you a looking glass... If that looking glass gets broke, momma's going to buy you a billy goat... If that billy goat won't pull, momma's going to buy you a cart and pull... If that cart and pull turns over, momma's going to buy you a dog named Rover... If that dog named Rover doesn't bark, momma's going to buy you a horse and cart... If that horse and cart fell down, well you'd still be the sweetest little baby in town..."

The small bundle was quiet. I smiled and she pulled at my shirt, pushing my breast. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

Hiei kissed my neck. "No need to be shy, love... You've done it before... There's no shame..."

Why the hell was I blushing? I mean Hiei only saw me stripped naked!

I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my night shirt and pulled the left shoulder down so that the little girl could eat. Her small mouth clasped around my nipple and she started to suck.

I look at her with a smile. "How about you give her a name Hiei?" I look at him to see that he was staring at me in slight shock.

"Why me?"

"Because she's going to look like you when she grows up..." His eye twitched and I laughed. "I'm only kidding!" I looked back down at her. "She'll be just like Ryuu... He has your eyes and appearance with my hair... And she'll have my eyes and appearance and your hair, only it won't stand up like yours..." I looked at him again and saw him looking at me.

"Ai..."

I blinked. _Love._ I smiled at him. "Her name? Why Ai?"

He leaned in closer. "Because she's another addition to our family, she's another symbol of our love..." He kissed me.

He pulled away and looked at the baby girl that was feeding. "Doesn't that hurt?"

I looked at him with a smile. "Sure... But we don't complain... unless she develops her teeth early... Which she better not..."

There was a knock on the door and Yusuke walked in. "Hey... How's the little brat doing?"

Ismiled brightly. "She's doing great..."

"I was talking about Hiei." He gave a wide grin.

Hiei gave him a cold glare. I chuckled. "He's doing just fine... Still trying to get over the fact that he's a changed man and won't show that in front of everyone else."

Yusuke smiled. "Oh... we know he is, no matter how much he tries to hide it."

Hiei glared and looked away. I leaned against him while Ai continued to suckle on my breast.

"So it's a girl? What'd you guys name her?"

I looked down at the small bundle with a loving look. "Her name is Ai..."

Yusuke nodded and left, going to tell the others none the less. I guess Kurama didn't tell them when he left the room.

Ai stopped suckling and pulled away, falling asleep instantly. Hiei pulled the sleeve back up so it covered my breast. "Mitsuki?"

I looked at him to see he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes that I thought I would drown in it. "Yes Hiei?"

He pulled me into a deep kiss. I melted and leaned closer into him. He pulled away slightly. "Aishiteru..."

I smiled slightly. "I love you as well Hiei..." I opened my eyes and stared into the crimson pools I loved oh so much. All of his pain that I used to see before was no longer there, there was no more signs of a killer, but I knew it was still there. But I didn't care, at least I knew that if I couldn't protect myself and our children, my love would always be there.

Something tugged at my senses. Something evil was going to happen and I knew it. But it wasn't strong.

Over the next twoyears the evil continued to grow, but at a slow pace.

As Ryuu became 13 and Ai 2, I felt the evil grow rapidly.

I am currently in the back yard of the 4 story house looking at the sky. Ryuu was with the others in training. Ai was with Yukina who was making lunch. I was alone as I stood in the large back yard and stared at the sky.

The blue sky started to get this evil tint. A shiver ran down my spine. "Why do I feel this? How am I the only one that feels it...?"

_"Blaze? Blaze is that you? Oh dear Gin Haru it is you!"_ A man's voice rang in my head. The image of what was my brother on Silvaria appeared before me. I blinked.

"I am sorry Brother... I am no longer Blaze... I am Mitsuki, a double of Blaze but still Blaze herself along with my own self."

The man shook his head. _"You are still Blaze, but under a different name. I don't have much time. The elders here have foreseen the troubles that are brewing... There are doubles of all the two families of Silvaria on Earth. They are the making of the Order! You were the first, but to them you were a failure, a mistake!"_

I nodded. Now it was all falling into place. The reason I felt so drawn to the evil was because they were like me, I could feel them, but I wasn't drawn to their plans.

I nodded. "I understand... I will take care of it... Don't worry brother I'll be safe..."

He smiled. _"Good... Just contact me when everything is safe... when you're safe. OK?"_

I nodded. "Got it..."

His image dissappeared.

I looked at the sky yet again. "There's a great evil coming... And... They're looking for me..."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song that may be in this sequel.**

**Summary:**

**Many worlds, all different planets, but none connected like Earth and Silvaria. Silvaria is a small planet, just smaller than Earth itself. The planet is ruled by a single royal family, their ancestors founded the planet 1 million years ago. The Prince and his sister are the only royal blood left. Another family, one that threatens to take over the throne, is becoming more powerful. The Princess does not know what to do. Since she has awoken she has been different. She is depressed and stares out a window too much to the councilors and Prince's liking. That is, until the Princess grows her wings. Now Blaze has dreams of her koi, her Hiei. She dreams of his pain without her. No one seems to remember her at all, only one. She wishes to go back. But how? She confronts her older brother with the matter… But what will he say?

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long guys!! I finally finished it and now it's up!! I'm extremely sorry for the LONG wait!! The move and going to a higher school is a pain in the toocass! But yeah... here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **Nekodemongrl**

**

* * *

**

Pain.

That's what Mitsuki felt for some time after speaking with her brother.

It was now the middle of fall and getting cold out.

Mitsuki sat on the porch, her black fashionable sweater hugged her tightly to conserve her body heat. She was smiling to herself despite the throbbing pain in her chest.

"Mommy..." It was the small voice that was slowly deepening.

Mitsuki turned her head to her son with a smile. "Yes Ryuu?"

"Aren't you cold?" Ryuu was in a pair of pants and a wool sweater. The young demon went and sat on Mitsuki's lap.

Mitsuki shook her head. She had to admit that it was cold, cold for the middle of fall. "I'm not cold what so ever."

Ryuu smiled and lay his head on his mothers shoulder.

Mitsuki stroked his hair with a smile.

Ryuu was thirteen, but he'd grown up with out a mother, so Mitsuki didn't care that he sat on her lap or acted like a toddler at times.

"Mitsuki!!"

"Ryuu!!"

The voices of Hiei and the others met the mother and son on the porch loud and clear.

Ryuu and Mitsuki looked up and over at the house. They looked at each other with a smile. "Run!!" The two got up and ran off the porch and onto the yard just as the gang ran out of the house.

Hiei disappeared and reappeared right in front of the two. He and the other three guys looked kind of pissed.

Mitsuki smiled slightly but tried with all her might to stop the grin from breaking into a large smile and then laughing. Ryuu was doing about the same thing.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei surrounded the two.

"Will you ever grow up Mitsuki? You're not a very good role model for your son," Kurama lectured.

Mitsuki smiled, "Oh pish posh! I'm teachin' my young'n 'ow to live in life."

The four stared at her as if she grew a second head. Ryuu was containing his laughter nicely.

"Onna... what's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, taking a step towards his wife and son.

Mitsuki's body shivered noticeably and Ryuu looked at his mother with a worried look in his eyes. "Mommy?"

The three stepped closer, now worried.

"Mitsuki maybe you should go inside, you look pale." Yusuke reached out to her.

Kuwabara stopped him. "Don't... somethings not right."

Mitsuki shivered once more and her grip tightened on Ryuu's shoulder. Said boy was starting to get really worried. "Mom, please, what's wrong?"

Mitsuki pushed him towards Hiei and ran off at a great speed.

The guys looked after her in shock. Hiei steadied Ryuu and went to run after his wife. Ryuu grabbed his father's hand.

"Dad..."

Hiei looked at his growing son.

"Please bring Mommy back..."

Hiei's eyes softened and he ruffled his sons hair that resembled his mother's so much. "Don't worry kiddo... I will..." And with that Hiei disappeared.

Kuwabara started to lead Ryuu back into the house. "Come on kid, Auntie Yukina needs help with your sister."

Ryuu nodded and started to walk back to the house. He looked back towards the woods where his mother and father entered before running inside.

The three men stopped suddenly when they saw Ryuu slightly glow silver. The silver light grew brighter and left the young demon like a mist and traveled towards the woods.

"Blaze... It's her power... It's Mitsuki's power," Kuwabara said in astonishment.

The three looked at the woods in wonder before they were called into the house by Yukina.

* * *

Mitsuki ran, the trees but a blur as she ran.

"Mitsuki!!" Hiei.

Mitsuki ran faster. She didn't want to see him. Not now, not when she was in so much pain.

A root stuck out of the ground and the young woman tripped. She flipped but skidded and fell either way.

"Mitsuki..." Hiei knelt down and gently pulled Mitsuki to him.

Mitsuki pushed him away. "Stay away!! I don't want you looking at me!!"

Hiei glared and growled at her. "Right now I don't care what you want!!"

Mitsuki still pushed him away when he tried to hold her again. "Stop!! It hurts!!"

Hiei paused.

A power, a great power, was approaching. It was familiar, very familiar.

Hiei looked behind him to see a silver cloud of mist making its way to them.

_Blaze..._

The mist hovered above them and Mitsuki was whimpering, biting her bottom lip and shivering uncontrollably. Blood started to fall from her lip and down her chin.

The mist lowered to Mitsuki and covered her. For what felt like an eternity, Hiei had to listen to his wife's moans of pain as the mist slowly seeped into her. When Mitsuki was no longer glowing she slowly started to calm down.

Blood dripped from her chin and Hiei moved her face so that she was looking at him. He licked the blood and kissed her. Mitsuki's cheeks turned pink from the cold and from her embarrassment.

Hiei smirked. "Looks like you're not a full human anymore..."

Mitsuki nodded and kissed him. Hiei held her close.

When they pulled away the sun was past the horizon and the moon was starting to rise.

"Race ya!" Mitsuki stood quickly and jumped into the trees. She jumped from limb to limb with inhuman speed.

Hiei growled at the fact that she cheated and sped off.

All was back to normal in the house hold filled with friends and family.

Nothing seemed to be wrong as the two months passed. Ai grew quickly and was looking more like her father every month, only she had long hair.

What was supposed to be Thanksgiving for Mitsuki was like Thanksgiving but better. Everyone was at the house. Kurama, Kitalina and Yukina cooked a feast, Botan, Miyuki, Gin and Mitsuki watched the kids, and the others stayed in the living room and dining room.

Miyuki's family was always over and on this night they brought food to add to the feast. It wasn't the Thanksgiving that Mitsuki was used to, it was a Thanksgiving to give thanks for being alive and having her back with everyone.

November came and left. December was already upon them.

"Mitsuki... get up..."

Mitsuki's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the silhouette sleepily. "Y... Yuki?"

Yukina smiled with her her index finger on her lips to quiet her sister-in-law. She looked across Mitsuki at her brother and then back to Mitsuki. "We need to get going."

Mitsuki slowly sat up. "What for?" she whispered back.

Yukina held up some warm clothes. "Shopping... I have an idea for this Christmas..."

Mitsuki sighed and got out of bed. She changed quickly and Yukina dragged her downstairs. The occupants of the house were still sleeping.

The two got to the first floor and were greeted by Miyuki and Lina.

The three smiled and Mitsuki tilted her head in confusion. "What's going on?"

The girls shushed her and dragged her outside after they all got their boots on. The girls walked away from the house in the biting cold.

"Guys! What's going--?!"

The girls shushed her again.

Mitsuki quieted with a glare.

They got farther and a van came into view. It was a black van. The girls smiled. "Yukina... you can tell her now."

They got into the van and Miyuki sat in the driver's seat.

Yukina and Mitsuki sat in the two seats directly behind the driver and passenger seats. Miyuki started the engine and drove off.

"We decided to do something different. We've been doing a traditional Christmas every year and thought it needed a little kick this year..."

Mitsuki stared at her sister blankly. "So?"

Lina looked at them. "We're going to pretend that nothings happening and when Christmas comes we'll surprise them with all of the gifts. We'll have to get up supper early to get everything done but it'll be the look on their faces that'll make it all worth it."

Mitsuki's eyes brightened. "Ok!!"

The girls laughed. A secret Christmas was planned.

* * *

Ryuu ran into his parents room. "Dad!!"

Hiei sat up quickly in alarm as Ryuu jumped onto the bed. "What? What's wrong?!"

Ryuu stared at his father in worry. "Mommy... she's not at home... Neither is Auntie Yukina, Miss Miyuki, or Miss Lina! They're all gone!!"

Hiei relaxed with a sigh. "Ryuu, you're just over exasperating..."

Ryuu shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Ai told me that Mommy wasn't feeling well and that something was wrong with her! What if something terrible happened to Mommy? What if she's dead? What if she got kidnapped?"

Hiei smirked, "You and your sister are..." he trailed off, his eyes growing wide. _Ai... her and Mitsuki are linked together... Just as she had been with Ryuu... What if something really did happen?_

And he lost it. "Ryuu, go get your Uncles up now! I'll get the others up!!" Hiei disappeared and reappeared in Tatsu's room. "Tatsu!! Get up!! Mitsuki isn't home and neither are any of the girls!"

Tatsu sat up quickly. He relaxed, "Have you tried contacting them?"

Hiei paused. He couldn't even feel his sister's or his mate's aura. He glared at Tatsu, "If I could feel their aura do you think I'd be waking you up?"

Tatsu stiffened. _What if something really did happen to them?_

During the next ten minutes the house was bustling with the guys and Miyuki's parents. Leli was simply laying on the porch with a smile. _How stupid... These people are quite entertaining..._

Hiei stepped outside and saw Leli. "What are you doing?! Your master could be dead and you're not doing anything about it?!"

Leli turned her head towards Hiei lazily. _"If it wasn't for the fact that they were walking in the door now and I couldn't feel her soul... I would've done something."_ She lay her head back down and Hiei ran inside.

Mitsuki and the girls stopped in their tracks, tons of bags with them. The guys stopped and looked at them.

"Mitsuki!!"

Mitsuki glared and opened her mouth. "La la!" The guys' eyes clouded over and they stepped out of their way. Mitsuki continued on the beautiful note as she handed the dress to Yukina. _"Take them to the attic. Come back right afterward."_

Yukina nodded and motioned for the girls to follow. Miyuki's mother followed them to get some answers.

Mitsuki's song faltered and the men's eyes started to return to normal. She quickly took a deep breath and started the sound once more. The men's eyes quickly clouded over again.

The girls made their way back down and stood in their original places.

Mitsuki gratefully stopped and the men stared at them.

"Uh... where are the... bags?" Miyuki's father asked.

Miyuki raised one of her eyebrows in question.

Lina rolled her eyes. "You must've been seeing things. We just walked in to see you guys freaking out."

Yukina glanced at Mitsuki to see if she had a plan but instead saw that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. She turned to her sister-in-law, "Mitsuki? Are you alright?"

Everyone turned their attention to Mitsuki who was flushed. Her eyes slowly closed as she started to fall forward.

Kurama caught her just in time so that she didn't fall face first on the floor. He turned her over and felt her forehead. "She's burning up. We have to get her upstairs."

Hiei took Mitsuki from Kurama and disappeared. The guys looked at the girls.

"Was she acting strangely with you guys?" Tatsu asked in worry.

Lina shook her head. "She was acting normal, a bit happy but perfectly normal. There was nothing wrong with her."

"She's been hiding it for a while now... Ai said that there's something wrong with Mom. She's been pretending to be fine but she's been sick for a few days." Everyone looked at Ryuu who was looking at the ground.

Hiei placed Mitsuki on the bed and brushed her bangs from her face. Her breath was coming in short breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hiei. "H... Hiei..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "You're sick... Why didn't you tell me?"

She started to talk but only ended up coughing. She turned her head away as she coughed. "I didn't want anyone to worry. I've never been sick before and I thought this would just pass quickly but... it hasn't and it got worse yesterday. I hid it from everyone, I don't want you all to worry about me..."

Hiei glared at her, "You should know we're going to worry, we don't care. We care about you... You should've at least told me. I could've been taking care of you."

Mitsuki looked at him, "Get me some tea then?"

Hiei nodded and after planting a soft kiss on her forehead, left the room to get her some tea.

A few minutes after Hiei left Kurama walked into the room with a large bowl and a towel in hand. He set the bowl on the nightstand and sat on the bed where Hiei had sat. "You should've told us, Mitsuki. I could've had this taken care of earlier."

Mitsuki gave him a small smile. "I didn't know it would be this bad..."

She closed her eyes as Kurama soaked the cloth in the water. He pushed her bangs back and placed the folded cloth onto her forehead. "Hiei will be up in a moment with your tea... Yukina's making some soup for you. Do you want someone to go get some cold medicine?"

She shook her head furiously and the cloth fell off her forehead. "No... It's bad enough that you are all fussing over me already!"

Kurama sighed and put the cloth back in place. "We care a lot about you, of course we're going to care. Get some rest. Hiei will wake you when he comes back with the tea and soup..." Mitsuki closed her eyes and Kurama left the room.

As the seconds passed Mitsuki found herself falling asleep. She heard the door open and then close. She felt a slight draft and then two people cuddle up to her. "Please get better soon, Mom..." It was Ryuu.

She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes and see the other small person. But she knew who it was. It was Ai, her beautiful little daughter. As she completely fell asleep she felt Ai's warm lips touch her cheek. _"Get well soon, Mommy..."_

Ryuu and Ai closed there eyes and fell asleep on both sides of Mitsuki.

* * *

Hiei leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we took Mitsuki out... We didn't know she was sick..." Yukina sounded guilty.

Hiei looked at his sister and shook his head. "Don't... It wasn't your fault. None of us knew she was sick. I should've been the one to know..."

Kurama walked into the kitchen with a sigh. "It's no ones fault. She didn't want any of us to. She thought it would just pass over quickly..." He got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. He looked at the pot that Yukina was tending to. "What are you making exactly, Yukina?"

The ice maiden turned and smiled at Kurama. "I'm making stew. I decided that with this cold weather we all might as well eat something nice and warm. I'll put special herbs in Mitsuki's bowl..."

Kurama nodded in approval and looked at Hiei. His friend was looking at the ground with an emotionless look. "Hiei, don't beat yourself over this, it's not your fault." He walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room where Lina and the others were.

Yukina looked at her brother and smiled softly. "Kurama is right you know, it isn't your fault." She dished some of the stew into a bowl and added various herbs to the bowl. She stirred it and smiled. "Send the other two down when you get up there. And you should eat too. When Mitsuki goes back to sleep come back down to eat..."

Hiei nodded and took the bowl and a glass of tea before disappearing.

Yukina sighed and started to get bowls of stew ready for everyone.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated before now. I know it's been a couple of years since you last saw anything of this story and I'm very sorry about that.

There's been a lot going on these past couple of years and it's caused me to loose all inspiration for this story. But I'm sure I'll come up with something sooner or later to finish it off.

But for the moment I am sorry to say that I will have to discontinue this story for the moment.

Again I am extremely sorry!

Neko


End file.
